Ryou
by adrik rochev
Summary: Chapter 10, the final chapter. Ryou returns to the present time, his father arrives and they go to the grave yard. Yami goes totally insane and tries to rape poor Yuugi kun, but gets at Ryou instead. Poor, Poor Bakura change ends in the hospital...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Ryou, Get up!" A harsh, but loud voice shouted at me, coming form the doorway of my bedroom. I rolled over, and rolled over sequentially, and fell onto the cold floor, the blankets tumbling down onto of me.  
"Please... today is saturday Father...I want to sleep...just five more minutes...I'll get up...I swear..." The words slipped from my lips, as my half consious self talked. I shivered as a cold glare passed over me and I heared faint steps walking over to my right, to the oak wood desk, and the jarring of a drawer being pulled out. A blade glinted in the light. The person walked over to me and flipped me over, putting me on my back, kneeling beside me.  
"Ryou. This is your last fucknig warming. Wakeup now!" I let out a small whimper, but went on sleeping. They picked up my hand and pressed it to their lips, letting me feel the grin that had crept across their face. They pressed the sharp blade down against my palm, lightly at first, but then pressed down harder as the seconds slipped by. Blood dripped down my palm from the cut. I woke up at once, and tears formed in my eyes, slipping down my cheeks from the pain I was feeling. It was Bakura, my Yami. He pressed harder when he saw that I was crying from the pain.  
Bakura hates weak people. He hates people that talk a lot too. I think he hates everyone that doesn't kill or hurt others. He likes to hurt me, butI know really know why he does. I suppose it makes him feel good that he can have someone do just about anything he wants them to do, without even trying, to have them scared beyond beleif, to have them trembling in fear before him. So he can hurt and abuse them. But can I do anything to stop him? No. Nothing. If I fought against him, he would just hurt me even worse than before. That's why I began to pretend that I had fallen unconscious. He never did like it when I did. He just loves to here me scream and cry. Tomb raiders are like that, with the cold heartedness.  
I tried to pull away from him, but he just wouldn't have it. Blood dripped down from the cut on my hand and with a soft 'plop' sould, it landed on the floor. I looked away. My own blood made me sick to my stomach. The red substance was all over the place.  
Bakura brught my hand up close to his mouth and sucked the blood out of the cut and off my hand.  
"Bakura... please stop this"  
"Please? Now why would I do that"  
"I don'tknow...please stop...it...it hurts me"  
"You think this hurts? You know nothing of pain!" Bakura sneered at me coldly. He grabbed my wrist and painfully turned my hand towards my face. Blood from the cut splattered across my face, across my lips. My lip trembled. I hated how blood tasted. And smelled. Bakura got some sort of Sadist pleasure from the smell and taste. It tasted like a fine milk chocolate to him I guess.  
"I dom't know..." I whispered, the fear that I felt, obvious to him. I was afriad that he might slash me again with the blade. I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes tight, waiting for the feel of cold steel to my flesh, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Bakura was starring at me, muttering. He was cursing me, as I was his curse, but then again, he was mine.  
Bakura wasn't always this way you know. Not always so co0ld hearted like this. When I first received the millenium ring from my father, Yaten Bakura, he was nice to me. It was so sweet. We would go for walks and everything. But then, memories came back. Dark memories that I could never see or hear enough of to understand what the ment. And that's when he had started to hurt me. Punxhing me, whipping me, cutting me. I didn't understand why though. I still don't understand why. Bakura loved cutting me. A couple of days ago, he stated it while I was having dinner. He said that punching and whipping me doesn't tame him enough. He liked to have fresh blood. He liked the feeling of warm, pulsing blood in his mouth as he sucked it from my body. That's one of the resons he even bothers to keep my alive, one of the reasons he chose me as his host body. Of course, with his spirit ever present in my body, I vcan never have any real alone time, just by myself, he will always be there. I can't go and visit Yuugi, or Honda or any of the others. He always threatens that he'll come out. I can never take that risk. I can't be alone with anyone, especially Yuugi-kun. Bakura will try and take the puzzle from him. And I can never ever let that happen. Yuugi and Yami-kun are so close. I wish me and Bakura where like that.  
Bakura reached up, and his fingers incircled a crystel glass that was sitting up on my nightstand. He held my hand in his and then tried to close his into a fist. Blood from the cut ran down my palm and into the clear glass. He closed his hand more, and a scream ran from my throat. Slowly, the glass became filled with blood. The very blood in which coursed through my body. I was feeling light-headed and dizzy. Bakura dropped my hand and it fell to the floor effortlessly, then he drank the blood from the glass. He drank it so eagerly, that I could instantly tell he wanted more. I shivered as a cold feeling came over me and glanced up into his eyes. He grabbed my wrist as I started to scurry away from him and he sat on my hips, pinning me down in my weakened state. He picked up my hand again and started licking the blood off my hand, some how cleaning up the remaining blood form the wound. He had said before that he couldn't forcefully take anymore blood from me because if he did, it might result in me gonig to the hospital, because of a major blood loss, which would have been true, and that he would have to wait a few days before he could take any more from me. He got off me and stood, then retreated back to his soul room, leaving me on the floor.

"Ryou! Wait for me Ryou!" Honda, my brown haired, tanned friend called to me, I did'nt completely stop, but I slowed down, allowing him to catch up to me.  
"Oh, hello Honda. What's up"  
"Hey. Do you wanna come over to Yuugi's with me and Anzu this afternoon"  
"Well, actually"  
(No.) A voice said into my mind, but I ignorred it.  
"Sure Honda, I'd love too"  
(NO!) The voice screamed into my mind.  
Bakura, please, just this once  
(NO! I'm not gonig to listen to sencless prattle)  
I'm gonig Bakura  
(Fine. you 'hang' with you so called friends. You'll pay for it when we get home)  
Bakura  
(What do you want)  
Never mind, I said quickly, shuting offmy mind link with him.  
"Ryou? Hey Ryou, snap out of it! You still here on earth with us?" Honda called my name, waving his hands before my eyes.  
"Oh, yes? DidI space out? Sorry about thast, that's unnormal for me, isn't it"  
"Yeah, okay Ryou, let's get gonig. I told Yuugi-kun that we'd meet up with him and everyone else at his house by five, and it's almost five now," I smiled and nodded.  
"Okay! Let's get gonig then"  
"Hey guys!" Yuugi greeted us as we walked into the turtle game shop. "How's it going today? Good I hope"  
"Yeah! Everything totally fine today," Honda said with a grin, his hand on my shoulder. I said nothing.  
"Ryou?" Yuugi asked me. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it"  
"What? Oh yes, I'm fine Yuugi, I was just thinking about something"  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me again. I nodded.  
"Yes Yuugi, Of course I'm fine"  
"Okay. Well then. We'd better get going upstairs. The others are waiting for us," We walked upstairs to Yuugi's room where Jono, Mai, Anzu, Seto and the spirt of the puzzle was waiting.  
"Hey guys!" Honda said loudly as he entered Yuugi's room, I said nothing, but smiled.  
"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all," I said quietly, not wanting to talk too much incase I angered Bakura.  
"Hmmm? Ryou, are you sure you're alright? You seem really quiet today. Quieter than normal I mean"  
"What? Oh it's nothing really, I just have a little bit of an upset stomach. That's all. Really"  
"Are you sure that's all it is?" I nodded.  
"Yes Yuugi. That's all it is," Suddenly I felt as if I was gonig to be split in two. I held my arms over my stomach and stumbled out the door. "I think I'm gonig to be sick..." I whimpered, before runnnig out of Yuugi's room and into his bathroom. I turned after shutting the door and locked it, then let out a sigh of releif. I had thought that Bakura was gonig to show himself to the others.  
I felt an icy cold breath on the back of my neck, a breath that almost send a shiver up my spine. Almost, but I did'nt. I could never. Bakura would punosh me if I did that. Slowly, I turned around slowly, looking down at the floor, not making eye contact with Bakura. Eye contact was forbidden between us. He grabbed my wrists. His fingers were like ice on my skin. They were so cold. He pinned my hands above my head so that I couldn't move. His face was so close to mine, his features blank.  
"You disobeyed me you stupid boy," I whimpered, my lips trembling.  
"No. Please don't..." I begged him. "Please don't"  
"Ryou? Are you gonig to be okay?" Yuugi's slightly high pitched voice came through the door that I was half against. I was safe from Bakura for the time being.  
"Yes Yuugi, I'm fine"  
"If you're sure," Then I heard him away back to his room. Bakura let go of my hands and they dropped to my sides, then he held my arms to keep me in place. He sunk his teeth into my neck, sucking the blood right out of my veins. I blinked as he pulled away and retreated to his soul room. Great. A new was to torture me.  
I covered the small marks up, and went to say goodbye to the group. They had questioned me about why I was leaving, but I just told them that I didn't want them to get sick like I had. As I walked home, it began to rain. Bakura urged me to walk faster. "Walk faster boy!" He screamed at me. Bakura didn't like the rain too much. He never did. I guess it was because of his time in Egypt. I ran the rest of the way home, just to keep him happy. I ran into the house and slamming the door behind me after I hand unlocked it, and then locked it again, just in time to see a soaked Bakura behind me. "You got me wet to stupid boy!" He screamed at me.  
"B-Bakura...I-I didn't mean too...It wasn't-- su--supposed to rain t-today," "Wasn't supposed to rain today eh? You know how much I had the rain! You're useless!" Bakura moved closer to me pinning me against the wall. His face was inches from my own. I felt his hot, raspy breath on my face. It was almost... intoxicating. "Bakura...I..." I started to say, but before I could finish, he sunk him teeth into my neck, much like that of a vampire as he had before. "Bakura!" I screamed before everything turned into a pitch black world. 


	2. 2

hey!! it's me jenny-chan again!! I hope you like this fic. It's my first shot at an angst fic. so please  
  
R&R!  
  
jenny-chan *still crying* ben say it  
  
Chibi ben *saying it because he loves jenny-chan* jenny-chan/ Jennifer Mouto does not own  
  
Yu-gi-oh! or Ryou or Yami Bakura.  
  
Oh and ALL YOU FLAMERS will be happy to hear that I fix this fic :)  
  
[note: // // &  
  
/ / is Ryou and Yami Bakura's mental link.]  
  
'Ryou' chapter 2  
  
I rolled over on my bed. It was early morning. I suddenly felt something squirming beneath me. I  
  
opened my eyes to find my now-very-pissed-off-Yami beneath me.  
  
"ya-yami! I-I didn't m-mean to r-roll on y-you!" I stammered out, in fear that he'd slash me or hurt  
  
me in someway or another. I glanced over at the night stand behind him. A knife blade glinted in  
  
the morning sunlight.  
  
"GET OFF ME BOY!" my Yami screamed at me. I glanced up at him, not meaning for our eyes  
  
to make contact. but instead I stared at him. But as soon as his hand went towards the night stand  
  
I scurried away from him. "Do I really need to bang you up this early in the morning boy?"  
  
"N-no Yami," My yami cleared his throat. "no, Yami-sama"  
  
"that's better boy. Now go back to bed. Or leave so I can sleep." I stared at my yami again, not  
  
believing what I had just heard. I guess it was because I called him sama- or master. I guess it  
  
makes his feel his power over me is growing. In which it is. I'm getting weaker by the day. With  
  
all the blood he takes from me now, it's a wonder why I'm still at home and not in the hospital.  
  
I crawl into the bed next to my yami, making sure I'm not touching him at all. He would surely kill  
  
if I roll on top of him again. I snuggled into my blankets. There was only one thing me and my  
  
yami had in common. We both liked to sleep. But usually we didn't share a room let alone a bed.  
  
But Hey! I wasn't complaining.  
  
The next time I get up, I'll have to make something for yami to eat or he'll get mad. Yami likes my  
  
cooking. He says that, that's's another reason why he bothers to keep me around. So I can cook  
  
his meals. But we don't eat together. He hates that. Sometimes he made me eat out of a dog dish  
  
that was on the food. And he makes me eat all the food that he doesn't want to eat.   
  
He laughs really hard when I eat out of the dog dish. I always turn bright red and then he gets mad  
  
at me. Sometimes he'll take out this black leather collar that he has, and he'll put it around my  
  
neck. Then he'll get out this big long link chain and hooks it up to the collar and starts pulling me  
  
all over the house. I'm glad we live alone.  
  
But sometimes when he's in a bad mood, he'll chain me to the bed post and he'll whip me for  
  
hours. And here's something he tells me all the time. and it's true. ' The harder you cry, The worst  
  
it gets.' It's so very true.  
  
Sometimes I wish I was dead. Even though my yami hurts me as much as he does, I can't leave  
  
him. I don't know why, but I just can't. After all, he is apart of me. I guess I could say it wouldn't  
  
be the same.  
  
I feel my yami stirring beside me. I slide out of bed, only to notice that I was missing something...  
  
my clothes. which was, well, very odd. The last thing I remember from last night was my yami  
  
taking blood from me. And then everything blacked out. I must of passed out. But I still had my  
  
clothes on then. But Yami would never even think of touching me, without hurting me in some way  
  
or another, let alone taking off my clothes. I begin to think of some of the thing's that he could  
  
have done to me, but I got interrupted by yami screaming at me.  
  
"Ryou! What are you doing just standing there!" my yami growled at me. "Get dressed and make  
  
me something to eat! NOW!" I quickly when over to my dresser and got out a pair offaded black  
  
jeans and my favorite blue and white striped tee-shirt. I saw my yami shaking his head. He used  
  
his magic and brought out some of his own clothes.  
  
"Take though's old rags off. Put these on," He dropped the clothes infront of me. I picked them  
  
up. Leather pants and a sleeveless blue and white striped shirt. "Now go put them on." he  
  
demands. I walk crossed the hall to the bath room.   
  
As soon as I shut the door I hear yami getting up. I hold the leather pants infront of me. Yami was  
  
being really....nice today. I slowly put on the pants. There really, really tight on me. It's a wonder  
  
yami can even fit into them. Oh well, I just can't go and tell yami that they don't fit me. He would  
  
get really pissed off. I button them up. Surprisingly they look really good on me. Or so I think so  
  
anyways. I put on the shirt. It's just like my blue striped shirt, except it doesn't have sleeves. I  
  
took one final look in the mirror before I left the bathroom.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and back into mine and yami's room. Yami had fall in back asleep  
  
again on the bed. I yawned. I was still pretty sleepy myself but I couldn't go back to sleep. I'd get  
  
punished.  
  
I quietly when out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I went down stairs and went into the  
  
kitchen to make yami's lunch/supper.  
  
I took out a pot and a frying pan. Then I put some water in the pot for potatoes and set the stove  
  
on high so they would boil. I peeled some potatoes and plopped them into the pot when the water  
  
was ready. I was about to get out some steak for yami when I thought better of it. Yami always  
  
changes how he wants his meat anyways so I'll wait until he gets up and out of bed, I thought to  
  
myself.  
  
I took out a small pot and put some frozen vegi's in it. When they were soft, I strained them and  
  
put them into a bowl. After I covered everything and washed out the pots and put them away, I  
  
when into the living room and turned on the television. But I had to turn it down to make sure I  
  
didn't wake up my yami.  
  
I sighed inwards as I flipped through the channels. Nothing was ever on that I liked to watch.  
  
Yami always said that the t.v was a piece of junk. Just like the phone. I can't even call my dad  
  
anymore. There was this one day, about two months ago, when he was home by himself, and the  
  
phone started ringing, and of course he didn't know how to use it, so he picked it up off the  
  
counter and completely wrecked it. And when I brought home a new one, he wouldn't let me use  
  
it. So I had to beg him to let me keep it plugged into the wall, even if it wasn't on. Incase of an  
  
emergency.  
  
As I sit there I drift into a deep sleep......  
  
TBC!!!  
  
SO? what did you think? good eh? I still think that ch 1 was better tho. So..does anyone know  
  
why Yami Bakura si being so nice to Ryou? R&R! 


	3. 3

woah! It's me again Sevvie Potter bringing all you lovely Yu-gi-oh Otakus Chapter three of 'Ryou'  
  
:) I was really happy to get all the helpful review's too. {k.wong:) thanks} but don't flame me  
  
please! I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since I've put up a new chapter...I kinda got out of  
  
Yu-gi-oh, but now I'm back! thanks to my friend Ryuki. (Thanks dude!)  
  
Disclaimed : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, so don't sue me 'cause I'm broke.  
  
Warnings : rape/sex scene. don't like it, don't read it then  
  
'Ryou'.- Chapter 3  
  
I felt something go around my neck and get fasten. I snapped my eyes open as soon as I realized  
  
what it was. It was my yami's collar that he liked to use on my when I did something that he didn't  
  
like. I flinched as he clipped on the leash. My yami smirked.  
  
"Ryou, You've been a very bad boy," My yami said. But I had know idea what he meant.  
  
"W-what do you mean, Yami-sama?" I ask, I found myself trembling. My yami gave a hard tug  
  
on the leash, making me fall off the couch, onto the floor infront of him.  
  
"I told you to have something cooked for my lunch, now didn't I?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's what you told me Yami-sama,"  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"I-I start t-too b-but I-I didn't k-know how y-you wanted y-your m-meat, Y-Yami-sama,"  
  
"yes? And am I supposed to forgive you?"  
  
"Only if you want to Yami-sama," I bet he could smell the fear. It was radiating off me.  
  
"Should I Ryou?"  
  
"I don't know Yami-sama,"  
  
"You don't know? Hmmm," My yami gave another sharp pull on the leash and pulled me  
  
forwards. He grabbed hold of my silver hair and pulled me upwards. I let out a muffled scream.  
  
"please Yami-sama..."  
  
"No more talking Ryou, You've been bad,"  
  
"Yes, Yami-sama," I shut up after that, afraid that he'd hurt me. He smirked. Oh no, I though. I'm  
  
in a lot of trouble.  
  
"Stay here," he commanded. Then he tried his end of the leash to a hard, oak wood desk. Even if  
  
I tried to pull it loose, It wouldn't budge. I could hear my yami tutting his was back up the hallway.  
  
He walked back into the living room with a piece of black silk in his hands. I gulped.  
  
"Tut-tut, you've been a very bad boy," He kept on murmuring. He walked up behind me and  
  
covered my eyes with the silk, tying it in a tight knot at the back of my head.  
  
"Yami-sama! I can't see with this on!" I cried. Bad idea. Very bad idea.  
  
"That's the point," he growled, before hitting me in the head with the back of his hand. I let out a  
  
low whimper, and I could hear yami fumbling with the chain to my collar. "Up," I stood up. "Now  
  
go sit on the couch,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now," Yami said, darkly. I fumbled, and fell on my way to the couch and ended up knocking  
  
down a table stand and a lamp. I flinched as they came crashing down, but Yami said nothing.  
  
Finally I found my way to the couch and sat down, as yami had instructed me to. Everything I  
  
heard was slightly muffled. I felt yami sit down at the end on the couch. "Come here," I followed  
  
the sound of his voice, and stopped beside him. "Now face me," I turned slightly. Then his started  
  
to push my head down.   
  
"No!" I stuttered. I shuddered at the idea of what my yami wanted me to do. And I started to  
  
back away from him. I was not about to become one of his 'playmates'.  
  
"Get back here," He growled at me, pulling me back by my collar. I ended up in his lap. I couldn't  
  
keep back a dark red blush as I scurried out of his lap. "Ryou..." I stood up clumsily and tripped  
  
over my own two feet, falling on the floor. He flipped me over so that I on my back and sat on my  
  
chest.   
  
"Please Yami-sama....please don't make me...." I began to beg, turning my face away from him. I  
  
felt him bend down near my face.  
  
"Why shouldn't I is the question," He said before lifting me onto the couch roughly.  
  
"Yami! Please!" He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. His wet tongue slid across my lips,  
  
trying to force them open. He crawled across my chest and straddled my hips, and rubbed his  
  
hardness against my inner thigh. I let my lips part for only a second, but it gave my yami full excess  
  
to the inside of my mouth. "Please yami-sama! please stop!" I begged him, after he pulled away  
  
for a breath. "Please! I'm begging you!"  
  
"Begging's gonna get you nowhere's tonight,"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I plan to take full advantage of this opportunity,"  
  
"No! please!" I begged. I blindly reached up with my hands and hit him in the face. I heard him let  
  
out a low growl, but he did nothing else with it.  
  
"Now, I want you to get down on the floor Ryou," I let out a whimper.  
  
"no," I got hit across the face. And hard for that. I scrambled down from the couch, and down  
  
onto the floor, with my head bent low. I felt yami move infront of me. "Please no," I whimpered.  
  
Yami didn't reply. He lifted my chin up. I blinked, but all I saw was darkness. I could now feel his  
  
hands on the back of my head, pushing me closer to him.  
  
"Suck," He commanded. I clenched my jaw shut. And I got a good slap in the face for it too. But  
  
I would not unclench it. So he had to pry my jaw open, and forced his hardness into my mouth. I  
  
didn't move a muscle. "Well?" my yami said impatiently. "Suck," I was so afraid of what yami  
  
might do to me if I didn't, It didn't matter to me anymore. I slowly began to suck. Yami gave a  
  
low moan that made me suck harder than before. "Ahhh," Yami arched his back up and shoved  
  
himself into my mouth, making me gag slightly. Yami let out a louder, more rugged moan that sent  
  
a chill down my spine. I pulled away, sucking hard, and yami let out a groan of disappointment.  
  
"Yami?" I asked timidly. But when I looked up, the glare I was sure I had received if I had of  
  
been able to see, made me wonder why I stopped. Yami grabbed me by the hair and shoved me  
  
back down, making me suck his hardness. The noises coming from him..ah, what they were doing  
  
to me...It was getting hard to concentrate on him and not the slight bulge in my tight leather pants.  
  
I don't know why I was reacting so badly to this. It seemed like the harder I sucked, the better  
  
the reaction I got out of my yami. I mean, I though that I hated my yami, but to get this much of a  
  
reaction, I must not hate him very much. Yami let out a mangled moan as he reached his climax,  
  
and came in my mouth.  
  
"S-swallow," he choked out, gasping for breath. I did as he told me to. It was bitter sweet.  
  
"May I please leave now yami-sama?" I asked, with my head bowed.  
  
"No. You're not finished yet," he said. I almost shuddered. I felt one of his arms slide around my  
  
back and the over behind my knees. Yami grunted as he picked me up from the floor, carrying  
  
me. My head bobbed on my chest as he carried me up what seemed to be the stairs. Yami  
  
opened a door, and soon I was disposed of onto a bed. His bed. Oh no I thought. Oh no. This  
  
can't be happening to me. I refused to believe it. The sound of metal brought me back to the real  
  
world. Cold metal against my wrist. What ever it was clicked shut. Another click shut. My other  
  
hand instantly reached for the metal. It was cold to the touch. The metal belonged to..The metal  
  
belonged to....handcuffs. Yami grabbed my other hand and pinned it above my head. He took it  
  
and cuffed it just like the other one.  
  
"Please...no.." I began to beg again. "Please don't..." I felt my yami shift. But he just straddled my  
  
hips.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" His breath was raspy and hot against my flushed cheeks.   
  
"I..I don't...you'll hurt me," I managed to get out. "Please don't-" I was cut off by the sound of  
  
material ripping. My shirt. "Yami- you're ruining a-"  
  
"Oh yes, I know. I'm ruining a perfectly good shirt. But within an hour, I'll have ruining more than  
  
just a shirt. I'll have ruined these nice, new white bed sheets too, as they'll be stained in blood," I  
  
whimpered as he finished taking the rest of my shirt off.  
  
"no, please...." but Yami paid no heed. I heard him undo the buckle to my belt, sliding it out from  
  
around my waist. It dropped to the floor with a light thud. Next I heard my yami unbutton and  
  
unzipped my pants. I think I heard him 'hmm'.  
  
"Arch up," he commanded.  
  
"no," I whimpered.  
  
"Now," I did so, in fear. I felt him slide my pants and my boxer shorts down to about my knees.  
  
He ran his finger down my hardness and rubbed the swelling tip. I tried to bite back a moan, but  
  
couldn't.  
  
"please..." I moaned. "please..." I heard him chuckle.  
  
"Please? Please yes? or Please no?" he inquired, blowing on the tip.  
  
"Please!" I gasped, unable to not react to his touches. I arched my back, moaning. "please," I  
  
whimpered.  
  
"Please?" yami grabbed my swollen member and squeezed lightly. I moaned loudly. Yami let go  
  
and rubbed his own harden member against my inner thigh. My head rolled to one side, and I shut  
  
my eyes tight, even though I had the blind fold covering them. "Tell me to fuck you Ryou. Beg me  
  
to fuck you,"  
  
"Ahhh! please yami-sama...please..fuck me..." I begged. Yami let out an amused laugh and got up  
  
off the bed. I heard him pick something up from the dresser, and unscrewing the lid. He walked  
  
back over to the bed, and straddled my hips again, making me moan as our erections touch. He  
  
uncuffed my hands, which was a joy in itself. I rubbed them. The metal had dug into my skin,  
  
making my wrists bleed. Yami grabbed my wrists and told me to cup my hands together. I did so.  
  
He poured a thick liquid into my cupped hands, which turned out to be a type of oil. My yami  
  
took hold of my wrists and put them on his member. Then his told me to rub it in. I was totally  
  
confused by this, but I did it anyways. Soon as it was rubbed in good enough for yami, he pushed  
  
me away, and told me to spread me leg apart. So I did. I was so vulnerable at the time, and I  
  
didn't want to get hurt. He pulled my up close to him and told me to hook my legs around his  
  
waist. I complied.   
  
"Yami-sama-" I was cut off by a sharp pain that was coursing through me. Yami shoved his  
  
hardness into my small hole. I let out a muffled scream. Never, in my whole entire life, has I  
  
experienced such a mix of pain and pleasure at one time. Yami let out his own low moan, as my  
  
hole stretched to fit his size. He pulled half way out, then thrust back into me. I cried out. My yami  
  
thrust in and out of me, the faster he went, the harder the pain was to bare. I felt like I was being  
  
ripped apart from the inside. Yami grunted and groaned as he continued to thrust into me. It  
  
seemed like hours. And it seemed like it would never end. "Please stop!" I cried. "You're hurting  
  
me! please stop!" I begged him. But he never payed any attention. Finally, after what seemed to  
  
be like a million years, my yami reached his climax and came inside me. It burned so badly. I  
  
choked back sobs. Yami pulled out of me, and began to suck on my member until I came. I let a  
  
sob loose and completely broke down. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I curled up into a ball,  
  
drawing the blankets over my naked body. Yami came up near my head and untied the blind fold  
  
covering my eyes. It didn't matter. I couldn't see through the haze in my eyes anyways. I felt so  
  
violated. So hurt. So abused. So....used.   
  
I felt cold metal against my arm. I turned to see yami with a knife. I tried to get away, but I was to  
  
slow and he caught my wrist, and forced me back down on the bed. He ran the back edge of the  
  
knife over my face.   
  
"So pretty, I wouldn't want to damage this pretty face, now would I?" Yami set the knife far  
  
enough away so I couldn't grab it, then turned back to me. He grabbed my face and kissed me  
  
hard. He pulled away, gasping for breath.  
  
"No..." I mumbled. I got a slap in the face for that. The force of the hit split my lip, making it  
  
bleed. My yami nibbled on my lip, making more blood flow. I cried out.   
  
"Stop whining!" My yami screamed at me. I stopped abundantly. He picked the knife back up  
  
and slid it about my chest, pressing down slightly, marring my smooth, pale skin with small cuts.  
  
That wanting in my heart to cry out, to yell out, to scream out, grew but I didn't. I couldn't.  
  
Because I feared him.  
  
"sama...yami-sama...stop...please stop...it hurts...you're hurting me..." Yami smirked as he  
  
straddled my hips to get better access to my chest and face.  
  
"Now why would I do that? Why would I stop hurting you Ryou? I can make you do anything.  
  
Besides the 'please stop' shit, I can always have my way with you and you barely complain,  
  
because you believe I'll hurt you if you do something wrong, and because I do hurt you if you do  
  
something that's not to my liking," he said, running his finger over my split lip. It hurt. He leaned  
  
down and began to suck on my bottom lip, the split one. I cried out lightly, and yami bit down on  
  
it. I screamed. "Ryou," He growled. "Fuck off with the screaming. I'm sure you can hold it back,"  
  
I nodded lightly. Yami moved away from my now-swollen lips and down my jaw to my neck.  
  
Once he was at the crook of my neck, he began to suck lightly, like he had on my lip. Then he  
  
sucked harder, bring blood to the surface of my skin. I tried to bite back a moan at the pleasure  
  
he was causing me, but I couldn't. "You're such a whore Ryou," he said. I whimpered.  
  
"I'm not a whore," I said with very little confidence, as it had withered away as soon as I had said  
  
what I had wanted to say. Yami looked at me angerly. I whimpered again.  
  
"No you're right little Ryou, there's a small difference. You beg me to stop, while a whore would  
  
beg me for more. But I'm going to change that. By the end of tonight, you'll be begging for a lot  
  
more than any whore would," I clenched my eyes shut as yami began to suck on the other side of  
  
my neck. I could feel my face heating up. Yami murmured something to me that I didn't catch.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"I said," my yami growled, pulling away from my neck. "To go get a hand towel," I nodded at  
  
scurried off the bed. I almost stumbled at the pain I was feeling, but I ignored it and walked  
  
quickly to the bathroom. I grabbed a hand towel and started back out, but then I paused at the  
  
mirror. My hand when to my swollen lip. It was puffy and it hurt to be touched. I feared that it  
  
would be worst then this in the morning. Then my hands when to my neck. Two 'love bites' where  
  
there. "oh no.." I said to myself. Where yami had placed the two marks, I'd never be able to  
  
conceal them. I looked at my chest. Yami had drawn the millennium ring on my chest, but he had  
  
drawn it so lightly, you could barely see it. I ran a hand through my damp silver hair before  
  
walking back to the bedroom. Yami was sitting on the bed, with his head chocked sideways,  
  
looking very much like a cat.   
  
"Here you are yami," I said, handing him the hand towel. He took it and wiped his face with it. I  
  
stood there, motionless. I watched as he tossed it on the floor.  
  
"Come here," he commanded. I hesitated slightly, but walked over to him. I crossed my arms  
  
over my chest. I was cold. Yami pulled me against him as rolled me onto my back. He pulled my  
  
arms from across my chest and pinned them down uselessly at my side. He again straddled my  
  
hips causing me to moan.   
  
"Please....I can't take it....Please stop," I moaned. But Yami didn't. He started to play with my  
  
nipples. I arched my back and moaned again as he took one into his mouth and sucked lightly.  
  
"Beg me Ryou. Beg me for more,"  
  
"Please Yami-sama..more!" I begged. I refused to believe that I wanted him to do it, and believed  
  
that I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep after he was done....raping me.   
  
"Oh yes, of course. A little whore always begs for more, isn't that right Ryou?" I let out a  
  
whimper, but didn't answer. "Isn't that right Ryou?"  
  
"Yes..." I whimpered as he squeezed my member. I felt so dirty. I wanted to get far away as  
  
possible from my yami. I backed up, trying to get away. I backed up against something cold and  
  
hard. The headboard. "No...! please...." Yami pulled me into his lap and thrust his member into  
  
my already aching hole. I was about to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand and it  
  
ended up being muffled. Yami let his hand drop. I whimpered in pain. Yami just sat there. I leaned  
  
back gently, not wanting to cause or inflict any more pain on myself, on yami. Suddenly he  
  
became aware of the situation and flipped my over onto my stomach and started to pound into  
  
me. I cried out in pain, but yami didn't care. "Please! stop!" I begged him, but I received nothing  
  
in reply but groans and moans. The pain was unbearable. I could smell the feeble smell of blood. I  
  
bit my lip hard from crying out. I could taste blood in my mouth. I felt dizzy. Yami came inside of  
  
me for a second time that night. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside me. I make a  
  
feeble attempt to roll over onto my back, but cried out in pain. Yami pulled me up to the pillows  
  
and pulled the blankets over me. My eyes hazed over and my face was flushed. Yami climbed in  
  
next to me and pulled me close to him. I started to sob. I hurt so badly. I turned and cried into his  
  
chest. His skin was soft and smooth. The muscles rippled with even the tiniest bit of movement. It  
  
was relaxing. I stopped crying and sniffled. Yami's arm's snaked around my waist, pressing me  
  
against him. I just started to relax in his warm hold that he had me in, and then he had to  
  
whispered those few deadly words that crushed my heart.  
  
"Tomorrow it'll be much worse,"  
  
TBC! A longer chapter cause I made you all wait so long.  
  
Sorry bout that again ^^; This was, all in all, my first shot at a rape/sex scene. So I don't really  
  
know what to say about it. I though it was pretty good, but I'll let all you guys and gals decide. I  
  
also have this thing about when I write hurtful scenes. Angst is the best! Yay! lol If you don't like it  
  
you can *BEEP* *Mumbles to herself* Everything's welcome so read and review! 


	4. 4

Hey! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! *YAY!* lol. Sorry it's late....I got detained over  
  
march break:( I spent a week and my friends house, cause she was moving away....:(...I'm so  
  
sorry this chapter is late. I got the slidy part of a floppy stuck in my floppy drive and all my ficcet  
  
are on floppys soo....  
  
Disclaimed : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, so don't sue me 'cause I'm broke.  
  
Although I wish I owned Baku-chan and Mariku...  
  
'Ryou' Chapter four.  
  
I woke up stiff and sore. I could feel a warm weight against my back and there was an arm  
  
around my waist. I tried to roll over, but it hurt too much. I didn't need the mild cursing or the  
  
silver hair to tell me it was yami. My bottom lip was swollen. And I was extremely sleepy. I would  
  
have yawned, by even that hurt to much to do. Yami pushed me over so I was facing him. I  
  
hissed out in pain. Yami yawned sleepily and went back to sleep, but I couldn't. I couldn't get up  
  
either. /useless as always/ my yami told me on more than one occasion. Good thing today was  
  
Sunday. I didn't have to get up for school. I tilted my head towards the alarm clock. 8:48 a.m.  
  
Too early if you asked me. So I just lay there, til Yami got up and went to the bathroom.   
  
"You're lucky it's Sunday boy," he said as he re-entered the bedroom. "I can't do anything  
  
harmful," He pouted. I thanked the gods for Sunday. Reflection day(1) for Yami. Besides from  
  
being cursed at all day, he can't hurt me in any way. Monday night's are always hell for me  
  
though. I get it twice as bad. I sighed as he left the room. Soon after I fell back asleep....  
  
I lay in bed most of Sunday until about five in the evening. I had only gotten up about twice to use  
  
the bathroom. I think I heard Yuugi knock on the door, but Yami scared him away. I'd have to  
  
apologize to him at school tomorrow. I heard the chime of the clock as it turned six o'clock. I  
  
decided to get up and go make me and yami (If he hadn't' already eaten) a lite supper sorely, I  
  
got up from the bed and went over to my dresser. I was shocked to find that all my clothes were  
  
gone and had been replaced with clothes somewhat like yami's. A neat pile of leather pants. Blue  
  
striped shirts. A blue jacket as well as a green one. But a small gold box caught my eye. I picked  
  
it up and took the cover off. On top was a note. I pulled it out and read it.  
  
'I thought you needed a new wardrobe. Put them on as well as these,' it said and it was signed  
  
'Yami' I set the note as well as the cover to the box on top of my dresser. Inside the box was a  
  
few silver studded belts, bracelets and a silver plated neck collar. I pulled out a pair of pants after  
  
I had set the golden box down on the top of my dresser. I put them on slowly and carefully,  
  
making sure I didn't inflict much pain on myself. I picked up a belt and slid it through the belt  
  
hoops on my pants before fastening both my pants and the belt up. Then I picked up a shirt and  
  
put it on. I picked up another belt and fastened it loosely around my hips.(2) I sighed as I picked  
  
up a bracelet and fastened it around my left wrist, then I did the same with my right wrist. I sighed  
  
as I picked up the last item in the box. The silver plated neck collar. And upon closer inspection, I  
  
found on the side showing out, had 'Ryou' engraved on it. I turned it over. On the back it said 'is  
  
property of Bakura' I flinched. I felt like breaking the collar in half. I was not an item of position.  
  
But I slipped it around my neck anyways. I didn't want to get hurt tonight, tomorrow or any other  
  
night for that matter. I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Yami was standing in the  
  
doorway.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd finally get up and come out," he growled. "And I see that you've  
  
found you're new wardrobe," I flushed lightly.  
  
"Oh yes," I said, bowing slightly. "Thank you yami-sama," Yami smirked.  
  
"I thought you'd like them," I didn't reply. But I did let out a gasp as he pinned my against the wall.  
  
"But-- but I thought--I thought that--"  
  
"But you thought I couldn't touch you? Ha. But not so. By putting that collar on, you've willingly  
  
lay your mind, body and soul into my hands so I can to what ever I want," He finished by pressing  
  
his lips against mine. Not harshly or rough, but soft and gentle. I gasped slightly as he started to  
  
suck on my bottom lip. This was the kind of thing I had wanted to happen and not the abuse of  
  
beatings. I placed my hands on his chest. When he pulled away, I let out a melodramatic sigh. I  
  
heard the clock chime seven times. It was seven o'clock. I brushed by him and went out onto the  
  
balcony. I loved to watch the stars come out and I went out every time I had the chance. I  
  
thought the stars had always been beautiful. All shiny and glittering.  
  
"So this is why you wanted the balcony. You like looking at the stars,"  
  
"Yes," I mumbled in reply.  
  
"Tell me Ryou, what is you're dream?"  
  
"I have lots of dreams yami-sama,"  
  
"Then tell me, Why do you look at the stars?"  
  
"I've always wanted to see my name written in them," I mumbled. I turned around to see yami  
  
raising his magic level. With a flick of his wrist, it turned night and the stars appeared in the sky. I  
  
sighed and turned to lean on the banister of the balcony. Yami turned and waved his arm.  
  
"There. One dream come true. Look," I looked up at the night sky. And it was a dream come  
  
true. It was truly beautiful, and very romantic. I sighed. Just what was yami-sama up to now?  
  
"Thank you yami-sama. It's beautiful," Yami smirked.  
  
"Beautiful and romantic?" I blushed and turned away from him. Why was yami trying to be nice?  
  
Had he had a change of heart? or did he feel bad about last night? I didn't know. I never knew. I  
  
felt his arms slide around my waist. Yami pressed himself against me and rested his head on the  
  
crook of my neck.  
  
"Please don't," I said, pushing him away. "I don't want to be treated like some servant slave. I'm a  
  
person. I don't want to do only what you tell me to. I can't even have a life because of you," That  
  
earned me a slap in the face. I could taste the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. I felt my eyes  
  
glaze over, and I knew I was just about to cry. I pushed passed him lightly, but he grabbed my  
  
arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled.  
  
"T-to the k-kitchen y-yami-s-sama..." I studdered.  
  
"To the kitchen eh? To get what?" He growled, loosening his grip on my arm.  
  
"S-supper..." I said weakly, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Well hurry up then," He said before pressing up against me and kissing me hard. As soon as he  
  
pulled away, I scurried way from him and back into the room, but not before falling face first on  
  
the floor. I could feel Yami's gaze on the back of my neck as I scurried to get up and out of the  
  
room. I slid down the stair banister and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, but  
  
saw that it was near-empty. I looked thought the cupboard. Nothing. Yami...he must have hidden  
  
everything edible. My frustrations and anger started to build up. I let out a cry.  
  
"No! I need something...edible...but I can't leave! How irritating!" No, no, no. He had to do this  
  
on a Sunday of all days! when all the stores were closed. My stomach growled. Of course, he  
  
wouldn't have been nice without a reason to make me miserable. I pulled out a chair and sat  
  
down, letting my hair cover my face. I crossed my arms and slouched over the table. Tears  
  
streaked my face. I was so hungry. I haven't eaten since Saturday morning... I saw a sharp knife  
  
at the middle of the table. I slowly reached out and picked it up. I wonder what would happen if  
  
I....? I lightly pressed the cold metal against my wrist. It felt good. I wonder if anyone else had  
  
ever done this before... no of my friends...not Jou, or Honda, or Anzu..or Yuugi...I froze when I  
  
heard a creak of the bottom stair. Yami... I quickly set the knife back in the middle of the table,  
  
and drew my hand back. Yami walked in a few minutes later with a smirk upon his face. He  
  
looked from my face to the knife and back up to my face again.  
  
"Hmmm...?" He said, his chin in his hand, as if thinking hard. "Couldn't find anything to eat?  
  
awwww, poor baby Ryou. I'm afraid that you'll have to work for you're food from now on,"  
  
"W-work?" I studdered. "W-what kind of w-work..?" I asked him, my stomach rumbling.  
  
"The same kind you did last night. I was very please, by the way. Here," He pulled a plate out of  
  
god-know-where's and set to down on the table. I pulled it towards me and grabbed a fork from  
  
the drawer behind me. I practically inhaled it. But the thing is, no matter how much I eat, I never  
  
gain a pound. I've always been thin. In a matter of minutes, my plate was cleaned off. "Now,  
  
about tomorrow...you'll want to get lunch, and as you know, I'm not a morning person, so you  
  
can 'work' now," I looked at him, eye's wide.  
  
"B-but yami-sama...you're to...rough with me... it hurts..."  
  
"I'll go easy on you, for now," I sighed. I guess I had to do what I had to do. "Now, follow me,  
  
Ryou..." I stood up and followed him as he walked back up stairs and into our bedroom. "Down  
  
on you're hands and knees now," Oh no... the puppy thing..I hate it when he makes me act like a  
  
puppy. Roll over, bark, fetch this, fetch that. Figures. I dropped down on my hands and knees.  
  
Yami unbuckled his belt, then his pants. He pulled his pants completely off, then his pulled his shirt  
  
off, so that he was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers. He walked over to the bed and sat  
  
down on the bottom. "Come here Ryou," He said, motioning for me to sit at the end of the bed. I  
  
scampered over to him and sat patiently on the floor by his feet. "Sit pretty," He said. It was his  
  
favorite command. I sat on my knees and pawed his leg with my hand. But before I could even  
  
blink, he had his legs around my waist, pulling me forwards.  
  
"Ahhh!" I said, going face-first into his lap. "Y-Y-Yami-sama?"  
  
"Well? Don't make me let out an invitation. Just do as you're supposed to," I whimpered, but did  
  
as I was told. He took off his last item of clothing and sat in the middle of the bed. I slowly  
  
stripped out of my clothes and crawled towards him. He seemed to be very irritated. I hastened  
  
my pace. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, his straining member on  
  
my entrance. Yami couldn't seem to wait any longer. so he thrusted his hips upwards and into me.  
  
I cried out in pain. Yami moaned.  
  
"You're so tight Ryou, so Ahhh, fucking tight," He moaned into my ear. He pulled out and back  
  
in, harshly. He pushed me onto my back and thrusting in and out, hitting the same spot each time,  
  
making me moan in pleasure again, and again.  
  
"Yami-saMA AAA!" I ended up screaming as he came inside me. It burned. I whimpered as he  
  
pulled out of me, but he was more gently than I had expected. He pulled me up to the pillows and  
  
covered us both up with blankets. I turned and cried on his chest. I felt him pull me closer and put  
  
his arms around my waist. I whimpered again."You..said you'd be..gentler with me sama.." He  
  
smirked and shrugged.  
  
"How could I?"  
  
"You could have-" I was cut off.  
  
"I couldn't have. To me, that was going gentle. You should be grateful," I sobbed onto his chest. I  
  
didn't know what to say to him. Surprisingly, he began to rub my back gently. I tried not to, but I  
  
couldn't stop myself from nuzzling his chest with my face and purring. He was shocked to say the  
  
least. I hid a smile and closed my eyes. Yami was breathing heavily and it lulled me into a deep  
  
sleep...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
I jolted awake at the sound of my alarm clock. Looking about, I saw that Bakura had fallen onto  
  
the floor near my feet. I got up, step-siding Yami and walked slowly to the bathroom. I pulled  
  
back the curtain and got into the shower. Turning the water on semi-hot, I poured a bit of  
  
shampoo and conditioner into my hand and lathered it up into my hair. I let the warm water wash  
  
the foamy substance out of my hair. I stood there for several minutes, the tingling hot water  
  
peleton against my skin lightly. Sighing, I turned the water off and got out. I grabbed two towels  
  
and dried myself off with one, and wrapped the other around my small, slender waist.   
  
Opening the door, I walked back into my room and over to my dresser, opening the doors. I  
  
sighed upon noticing that Yami had gotten rid of all my school uniforms. I grabbed a pair of  
  
leather pants and a shirt. I pulled the shirt over my head and grabbed 'my' collar that had  
  
mysteriously appeared on the dresser and put it on. I pulled the pants on slowly and carefully and  
  
buttoned them up, then, sliding a belt through the hoops fastened it. I added the second belt, that  
  
now had a card holder attached to it. Walking over to my desk, I picked up my deck then slid the  
  
inch thick deck of duel monster cards into the pouch. I walked back over to the dresser and put  
  
on the two bracelets that where left.  
  
"Yami-sama?" I asked. No reply. I sighed and walked down stairs. No Yami, but he had been  
  
down stairs. Money was sitting on the table. And there was a note.  
  
'Dearest Ryou,' it read. 'I have gone out for the morning but I shall return later. Here is some  
  
money and food. I await you're return after school,' I sighed again and picked up an apple along  
  
with the money that was on the table. I grabbed my book bag and, upon slinging it on my back,  
  
left my house and walked my slow walk to school.  
  
[1] Reflection Day = well, it's Sunday, so Yami has to reflect on what he's done during the past  
  
week and is forbidden to touch Ryou.  
  
[2] Kinda like Yami Yu-gi-oh's (yami yugi) belts  
  
I think I'm gonna introduce Mariku and Malik in the next chapter. Ryou doesn't know them, but  
  
his yami does, (Mariku in particular) Mariku treats Malik in the same way as Bakura used to treat  
  
Ryou, but to a lesser degree. So, I'll let you guess at what's gonna happen...but if you guys have  
  
any ideas for a chapter of anything, just tell me. ^.~ 


	5. 5

Hey! Wow! SO as I said In the last chapter...I have introduced... MARIKU & MALIK!! YAY!  
more Mariku than Malik for now tho... And..I got Yu-Gi-Oh World Wide Edition, Stairway to the Destined Duel! Yay!  
Disclaimers : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, so don't sue me 'cause I'm broke.  
Although I wish I owned Baku-chan and Mariku...  
  
Mariku calls Yami Bakura "Bakura"  
  
Ryou'  
I walked home from school very slowly. School itself had been very boring. Seto had dueled Jou and won, Jou had dueled Yuugi and lost. But that was nothing new. But the best thing about the day was Malik Ishtar. The new boy in my class. I stifled out a yawn as I walked up onto my door step. I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. I looked around. No yami...Weird. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a light supper. Ten minutes had passed. And still no yami. I looked all over the downstairs part of the house. Nothing. I wonder if he's sleeping upstairs...I thought as I started up the stairs. I guess I was right. I heard my yami's voice along with another voice. I didn't know yami spoke to anybody other than me. Timidly, I knocked on the door to 'our' room.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Yami asked me, clearly irritated at me for bothering him and his 'friend'.  
  
"I-I'm home yami-s-sama," I studdered out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I-I just thought you might have wanted to know,"  
  
"Does it look like I-" He was cut off by the other person in the room.  
  
"Bakura! Give the boy some respect!"  
  
"Shut up you!"  
  
"Why don't you come in little one?" The other person, who was male, asked me very politely.  
"Don't be shy," He coaxed me. I cracked the door open and peered inside. "Come in, little one,"  
  
"I-I don't' want to intrude..."  
  
"Don't worry about it little one," Yami got up and yanked the door open all the way. And I got to see what the other looked like. He was--ummm...very pretty. Golden blonde hair, nicely tanned skin, violent violet eyes. And gold everywhere. On his neck, arms, wrists, waist and ankles. He made me blush and I looked away. I turned back only to find him infront of me. He kneeled down and took hold of my hand, kissing it.  
  
"I am Mariku Ishtar. The rarest of the rare hunters. And who might you be, little one?" I blushed heavily.  
  
"Oh! I'm Ryou Bakura," I said bowing lightly, blushing a deeper red.  
  
"Hmmm...Bakura, how lucky you are! You're light is beautiful! I might just have to take him back to Egypt with me," Bakura snorted.  
  
"You wish. Ryou's my light. He belongs to me," This time, Mariku snorted.  
  
"Duel for him?"  
  
"No. He's mine I said," Mariku rolled his eyes at Bakura as he stood up. Then he snorted again.  
  
"Selfish are we Bakura?"  
  
"No, I just don't like to share what's mine,"  
  
"Then you're selfish," I hated my yami so much. He argued over me like I was a toy or something.  
But I wasn't a toy. I was Ryou.  
  
"Stop it!" I nearly shouted at the two of them. "Please! just stop it!"  
  
"Well Bakura why don't you ask little Ryou who he wants to go with," Yami rolled his eyes, but answered anyways.  
  
"Well?" he asked, stepping up closer to me. I mumbled out a response. "what was that?" he growled.  
  
"I would...never leave my sama..." I whispered, almost unwillingly.  
  
"you're sama?" Mariku asked.  
  
"My sama. My darkness," I shuddered. Mariku smiled.  
  
"My aibou is the same way," Mariku said, looking at Yami. "Little Ryou is afraid of you Bakura,"  
  
"Of course he is. He knows perfect obedience. He will never disobey me," He stared at me with eyes like daggers ripping threw my heart.  
  
"Oh?" Mariku said, questioningly. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Watch. Ryou come here," I was torn between making yami look like a fool or getting the beating of my life from him after Mariku left. Deciding to do the better part, I walked over to him. I whimpered as he pulled me into a heated kiss, but I did nothing to stop him.  
  
"So? With my aibou, I don't have to force him into submission. He'll either do it, or I'll kill him and he knows I will," after yami pulled away, I began to tremble. Mariku was just like yami. Cruel and abusive. I picture of Malik flew threw through my mind.  
  
"M-Malik..." I whispered.  
  
"Ahhh! Yes, so you've met my aibou Malik?"  
  
"I saw the bruises on his neck..."  
  
"From me. And I see how Bakura likes to...show his affection," I put my hands up to my neck.  
Where Yami had left his so called 'love bites', everyone had seen them. I couldn't hide them.  
Everyone had asked who gave them to me. But I couldn't answer them.  
  
"Oh yes, Mariku," yami replied. "Try it on Malik. But don't bite him, just suck on his neck. It'll drive him wild. It worked on Ryou," I blushed lightly at what yami had said.  
  
"Worked on Ryou? Care to...let me try with him?" Suddenly, I began to tremble in fear again. I looked from Yami to Mariku and back to Yami.  
  
"Go ahead. I've got to go to the store anyways. Have fun,"  
  
"Please don't leave me here Yami-sama!" I cried out. Yami shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about him Mariku. He's not a fighter. He'll just beg you to stop," I watched as Mariku nodded and yami walked out of the room, locking and shutting the door behind him. I whimpered. Suddenly, Mariku was infront of me, his eyes flaring.  
  
"Lift you arms up," he commanded. I complied and he pulled my shirt up and over my head. He tossed it onto the floor.  
  
"Please don't Mariku-sama..." Mariku looked at me, clearly startled at my calling him sama. He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"You called me Sama. Why?" he questioned me.  
  
"I-I thought i-it would p-please you," I studdered out.  
  
"Yes, it pleases me greatly," Mariku said before pulling me into a soft kiss. I whimpered as he pulled me closer to him, making the kiss rougher. He forced me to move backwards and fall halfway onto the bed. "Tonight, you're mine," Mariku growled, as he unclasped his dark purple cloak, letting it pool on the floor at his feet. I scrambled up farther on the bed.  
  
"Please..." I begged him. "Please don't do this..." He ignored me and sat on the edge of the bed.  
He sat facing the door, just staring, or so I thought. He slid off the gold bands around his wrists and upper arms and tossed them atop of his cloak. Suddenly he turned to me and grabbed my wrists, forcing me to lay down on the bed. Mariku's face was only inches away from mine. His hot, raspy breath puffed against my already flushed face. "Please don't hurt me..." I whimpered  
  
"I won't hurt you," Mariku said, kissing me hard. "Much, that is," He finished after pulling away.  
He straddled my hips and let go of my hands. I slapped him as hard as I could. The force let a big red splotch on Mariku's face that would soon leave a bruise. He growled, and unbuckled my belts, throwing them both down on the floor with a dull thud. He kissed me again, sliding his wet tongue over my lips, asked for entry. But I refused to open my mouth. He pulled back and sighed.  
He got up and walked over to the window. I sat up but stayed were I was. "Well, I really must be going. My aibou is waiting for his punishment. Tell Bakura I had a wonderful time and-"  
  
"No!" I cried out, interrupting him. "Please don't hurt Malik-kun! I beg of you!" Mariku turned back to me.  
  
"Then don't disobey me,"  
  
"I will not disobey you Mariku-sama,"  
  
"Pledge your loyalty to me,"  
  
"I am sorry, Mariku-sama. My loyalty is Yami-sama's and his alone,"  
  
"I see," Mariku said, walking back over to me. He straddled my hips again and kissed me hard,  
his wet tonuge sliding over my lips once more. I opened my mouth, letting him in. I had always been one to give in easily. I moaned lightly as Mariku began to suck on my tonuge. I whimpered and cried out as he bit down lightly. He pulled away and flipped positions with me so that I was on top and he was beneath me. I looked down at him and my bangs fell over my eyes, hiding the tears from his view. I closed my eyes as he moved the hair to behind my ears and fresh tears fell.  
He looked at me. "Why do you cry?" He asked me gently, wiping the tears away.  
  
"You are so much like Yami, cruel, yet when you want to be..gentle. I barely know you, but yet I feel like I've known you forever. I beg of you not to do this, but in my heart, I know you will do it anyways," Mariku growled.  
  
"you're fucking right I'll do it anyways. I'm not going to pass up an opportunely like this to have fun with someone as beautiful as you, my little Ryou-chan," I whimpered at his words. His 'little Ryou-chan'? when did I give him permission to call me that? I wish I could stop him, stop all of this, but I was 'too weak' like yami always said to do anything, 'too fragile'. I whimpered again as I felt his hands wander around my body. I want him to stop, but my body betrays me. Mariku runs his hands over my small chest, pausing only to play with my nipples. I moaned and purred into his ear that was by my face.  
  
"Stop..." I moaned, but he didn't. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers, making me arch my back up off the bed as he pulled them completely off and tossed them onto the floor on top my shirt and belts. He stood up and unbuttons his own pants, letting them drop to the floor, along with his boxers. He crawled back on the bed and straddled my hips,  
making me moan and blush.  
  
"my, my," he said, his breath puffing lightly out against my flushed face. "Don't we just look so pretty today," He said, running a finger along my length. I whimpered, as I tried to bite back a moan. Mariku trailed wet, sloppy kisses all over my chest and stomach. I gasped loudly as he took me into his mouth, sucking lightly. I moaned and buckled my hips, making Mariku deep-throat me. He raked his teeth along the bottom of my length lightly and sucked on the tip. I shuddered violently and came into his mouth. He swallowed and kissed me hard, forcing me to taste my own fluids in his mouth. When he pulled away, I sputtered and gagged. He pinned me down onto the bed, pressing his erection against my thigh. I whimpered. Somehow I knew that this would happen. But I could do nothing to change the results of what would happen. My only hope was that Yami-sama would come home and stop him, but the chances of that were very slim. Knowing him, he'd probley join in. Mariku pushed three fingers into my mouth, lapping them up with my saliva. He removed them and lightly press one against my entrance. I whimpered and clenched my eyes shut. He kissed me in attempt to distract me as he pushed his finger inside of me. I cried into his mouth and clenched down my teeth, biting his tonuge hard in the process,  
making it bleed. He pulled away and let the blood drip from his mouth and onto my stomach. He cruelly thrust his other two fingers into me, making me scream and wither underneath him in pain.  
He scissored his fingers wide, stretching me. He removed the fingers and replaced them with the head of his erection.  
  
"Mariku-sama..." I whispered. "I beg of you not to..." He looked at me, his eyes full of lust. I flinched but let my eyes wonder. The red on the white bed sheet caught my attention. I could feel my eyes well up with tears. That was my blood. I could still feel Mariku's lust filled eyes on me. I whimpered. "Go ahead. Rape me. What are you waiting for?" I asked him. He covered my mouth with his hand, as if to dull my scream as he thrust into me. I could feel blood trickle down the back of my leg.  
  
"If you relax, it won't hurt as much," Mariku told me. I knew it was true, but how could I relax? I squeezed my eyes shut and make my hands into fists, trying to relax. But all it did was make Mariku moan. "D-don't do that. All you're doing is making more..pleasure for me," Him saying that made me grit my teeth together and clench my fists tighter, making Mariku moan again. He pushed me by my shoulders down into the bed and thrust into me again. My screams were muffled when he shoved my head into the pillow, thrusting in and out until he finally came, after what had seemed like a millennia. He collapsed on top of me and just laid there for a minute before getting up and getting dressed. I just laid there, unmoving, but feeling the dizziness I felt from the loss of blood. I sat up, leaning on my hands.  
  
"Is Yami-sama home yet?" I croaked.  
  
"No. Not yet. But he will be soon. Tell him I have a wonderful time, and that I'll come over again tomorrow. Oh, and yes, I'll tell aibou that you have taken his punishment for tonight," Mariku laughed. "Now he has a savior," Mariku laughed again.  
  
"Please...please don't tell him that it was me,"  
  
"Fine," Mariku said, shrugging. He walked back over to me and kissed me on the lips, then on the cheek. "I must go now," He said, walking to the window. "Until next time, little one," He said before jumping. I fell back onto the bed, and sighed. But then I got up and when to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
I put the plug in the tub and turned the water on hot. Then I turned back to the mirror. In addition from my normal bruises, I had dark purple finger prints on my shoulders and upper arms as well as on my wrists. I sighed and turned the water off. I slowly slid into the water, watching as the blood quickly turned the water red. I didn't care. The water was relaxing and it warmed my cold fingers and toes. Once I warmed up a bit I pulled the plug and re-filled the tub, turning the water as hot as I could stand it.  
  
The water was still tainted a light pinkish color, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to sit there and forget about what had happened. But then I had to go and remember that we had P.E. class tomorrow. And without someone to provide an excuse for me to miss the class, I'd have to participate. I frowned. The older bruises were ok, because everyone thought they were from me getting bullied after school, but they would know what the knew bruises were from. And we had to were those dinky little shorts and tight tops. But I had always hated mine because they had been to small from the start, so they made everyone notice me. I sighed mentally and physically.  
  
I took a breath and slowly sunk under the water. I waited a few seconds then came back up again, panting lightly. After I was sure that all the blood was off of me, I got out and drained the water. I grabbed two towels and dried myself off. After tying one of the towels around my waist,  
I walked back into my room so replace the bedding, only when I got there, the bedding was already cleaned and Yami was in bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yami-sama? Mariku, say that he had a wonderful time and that he'd be back over tomorrow,"  
  
"So?" I said nothing, but walked over to the bed and laid down beside him, my back facing him. I could feel his cold gaze on my back, as well as his cold hands. "Did Mariku do that to you?" he asked as he traced the prints on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Yami-sama, he did,"  
  
"If you hadn't of fought back, they wouldn't be there,"  
  
"I know, Yami-sama,"  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"I slapped him across the face,"  
  
"And..?"  
  
"I bit down on his tonuge,"  
  
"And that was all?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I was just thinking that if you every tried that with me, I'd bash your skill in," I whimpered.  
  
"I-I'd never do that to you, s-sama,"  
  
"Good. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen, Hai?"  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"I thought as much,"  
  
"Sama? Can I go to sleep?" I said, trying to refrain from yawning.  
  
"No," He replied, running his finger up my spine, making goose bumps on my skin. He seemed to like the reaction he got from it, because he ran it back down again. I felt his arm go under the blankets and snake around my waist and pull the towel off. Sighing, I took my hand and put it on top of his and pulled it away. He growled. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Please, I'm tired,"  
  
"Does that matter to me?"  
  
"Twice,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"T-tomorrow...twice,"  
  
"Ohhh, I see," he said, smiling." Two to replace today's. Another from tomorrow, and another for Mariku. So that's four,"  
  
"M-Mariku's coming back over again?" I asked, disregarding the fact that he had said, four times.  
  
"Yes. Him and his aibou are moving in with us. Malik's sister Isis got fed up with them and kicked them out. I hope you don't mind," he said, his voice sweetened at the end of his sentence, implying something that I didn't know.  
  
"It-It's ok,"  
  
"Good, now go to sleep," He said, turning away from my and facing the wall. I turned over on my back, so that I was looking at the ceiling. Mariku and Malik were moving in my house with me and Yami. Mariku was cruel with Malik, but....I didn't know. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I knew, Yami was shaking me awake.  
  
Mariku and Malik moving in? I wonder what should happen..... 


	6. 6

Hey minna-chan! I finally got all my ficcets back on a floppy! Joy! Sorry for an even later chapter.  
I had a bit of bloody writers block and couldn't think of an idea for the rest of the chapter past the school since.... And I hope everyone can find this..I getting a new account just for my Ryou ficcet.  
lol  
  
Ryou chapter six  
  
I entered the locker room with, Yugi, Jou, Honda and Malik. P.E class had just began, and I was afraid to change. I found out that Malik was just like me. Shy and quite but talkative at times. I went over to my 'corner' where I changed every P.E. class and slowly took my jacket and shirt off. Behind me a heard a small gasp.  
  
"R-Ryou-chan! What happened!?" Yugi gasped, bringing all the attention of the other boys to me.  
Malik ran over to me and saw the bruises more clearly, then ordered the others to hurry up and change. They all complied to Malik's quick temper. They dressed and left. Malik walked up and inspected the prints on my back, placing his hands on them. Then, suddenly he shoved me  
  
against the wall, making me cry out. He pressed against me tightly, making me wither under him.  
  
"It was you. My sama said someone had saved me from him last night. That they had taken my beating for me. You shouldn't have let him,"  
  
"He made me,"  
  
"Who Mariku?"  
  
"No. My sama, Bakura," he gasped lightly.  
  
"you have a..sama too?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes," I said, looking away from Malik, who backed up. Malik grabbed his gym shirt, and pulled off his violet one. Then he put the white shirt with black strips down the sides on. I followed suit.  
  
"Is it just me, or do they give the skinny abused guys the smallest uniforms?" I nodded and blushed as he unbuckled his belt and began to pull his pants off. I could see the faint bruises on his thighs, probably from  
  
Mariku. I slowly unbuckled my own belts and pulled my pants off. I could feel Malik's eyes on me, watching me every move. Nervously, I grabbed my shorts and slid them on. Malik did the same. His shorts were short, like  
  
mine. I couldn't held back blush when I felt his eyes roaming over me again.  
  
"W-we'd better go n-now..." I said, heading towards the door, but Malik grabbed my wrist hard,  
making me cry out. "Let go of me Malik!" I cried out. There was a bright flash of light. "Please let go of me!" I cried out again.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" That wasn't Malik's voice, I thought. That was...Mariku. I whimpered.  
  
"M-Mariku-sama?!" I heard him purr in my ear.  
  
"I thought I'd come and...visit you...Bakura wants you to go home now...I've come to sign you out.."  
  
"But...why wouldn't he just come and get me himself?" I asked, innocently as possible. Mariku shook his head.  
  
"Don't ask me," He said, then muttered, "The lazy bastard," I whimpered. Yami wasn't lazy, nor a bastard. Wait...Why was I thinking things like this about Yami? I knew that I had blushed,  
because of the heat I now felt on my face. Mariku took his thumb and outlined my bottom lip with it. "You blushed..." I looked away, and a gentle knock came to the door.  
  
"Ryou? Malik? Mr. Kiniro want's to two to hurry up. P.E. almost half over," It was Yugi. A flash of light, and Malik was back.  
  
"Just a moment, Yugi," I called back to him. Malik's arms were still holding me into place, and Malik himself seemed to be frozen in time and space, unable to move.  
  
"He-He took over didn't he?" He finally managed to get out. I nodded lightly, and that was when his he realize that he was still pinning me against the wall. We both blushed deep red and he backed away from my quickly. "S-sorry," He studdered. I nodded.  
  
"It's ok, Malik-kun, let's just get going. S-sama wants me...us home as so as possible,"  
  
"I-I know, but how? We can't just go and sign ourselves out," I shuddered.  
  
"I-I know that. We'll have to wait til schools over for the day. There's only what? Another hour and a half?"  
  
"Yes...but Mariku is....very aggressive,"  
  
"y-yes, I know," I whimpered. There was another loud bang on the door.  
  
"BOYS! Get out here!" It was Mr. Kiniro. We both ran out and we're confronted by the teacher.  
Now everyone's eyes were on us. Seto's eyes were glued on me like always, as were Honda's.  
"Detention. Both of you,"  
  
"But," I whimpered. "I was sick Mr. Kiniro And Malik didn't want to leave me alone," I held an arm over my stomach and bent over slightly.  
  
"Fine. Malik, get him changed and take him to the nurses office,"  
  
"Yes sir," Malik said, leading me back into the bathroom.  
  
"That was close!" I whimpered.  
  
"ya, It was. Now, come on and get changed. We can just skip the office and go right to your house,"  
  
"O-ok," I said before I yanked off my shirt and shorts quickly and pulled on my black leather pants and blue striped shirt. I dug around my carrycase until I pulled out my green jacket. I put it on then my shoes. Yami thought my shoes were pretty girlish. They were black with a silver buckle in the front and they clicked when I walked. Malik was already done changing and was waiting for me to finish. I followed him out of the gym and out past the offices. He sighed as the walked out of the school yard, unseen by anyone. Walking quickly, we made it back to the house in no time at all. I pulled my keys out of my pocket, but the door opened on it's own. I peeked inside, but didn't see anyone. I walked in tentivly a few more steps. "Yami-sama?" I shook my head when no one answered. "Come on. I think they're gone,"  
  
I shivered as someone ran a finger up my spine, but shrugged it off, thinking it was Malik. I was wrong. Dead wrong. Strong hands grabbed my wrists, and a lean body pressed against mine. I slammed myself against the wall, the person behind me taking the blow. Bad idea. Very bad idea.  
"Fuck off Malik!" I let the cuss word slip from my mouth as I spun around to see him. "Oh no..." I backed up into the opposite wall, whimpering. I cast a despite look at Malik, who was to my left.  
He mouthed a word at me, but I didn't catch it. I watched as he bit his lip. Mariku was feasting on his neck. I turned my attention back to the...demon infront of me, who's eyes were staring at me hungrily. The closer he got to me, the faster my courage withered away. His hands slammed into the wall, at either side of my head. Yami was drunk. I could smell it on his breath.  
  
"Ryou..." Hearing my name off his foul tongue sent shivers down my spine. He bend closer and kissed me lightly, sending more shivers.  
  
"Get away from me! I hate you!" But my words only seem to fuel the fire. But in truth...I loved him. It was a weakness. The only real reason I stayed with him. He kissed me harshly and put his arms around my waist. But this time I was fed up with the same old treatment from him. So I shoved him against the opposite wall. I didn't care if Mariku or Malik were staring at me.  
  
"Why you little-" I cut him off with a simple little kiss. I smirked at him. Something that was very uncharacteristic of me.  
  
"Don't you even bother calling me a whore 'Bakura!'" I said to him. He growled at being called Bakura instead of Sama. "'Ahhh Mariku! Ahhh harder! harder!' does that sound formillar Bakura? Next time you decide to let someone fuck you, close the bloody mind-link so I can do my school work!" He growled again. Then shrugged.  
  
"I can do what I want to do. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can not do. And besides, I'll leave that link open if I want too so you can fuck off," I grabbed his shirt tightly,  
causing several buttons to pop off, and pushed him against the doorframe leading to the living room. Just thinking about that had happened in Isis's History class(1) made me more angry. I forced him down on his knees. It didn't take much effort, but then again, I don't think Yami will remember any of this in the morning anyways. I watched as his eyes widened slightly. I had been put in this position so many times. "W-what are you going to do now?" He shudders. I smile lightly, thinking.  
  
"Bakura, Bakura," I say, shaking my head. "Doesn't this all look formillar?"  
  
"No," he stats plainly.  
  
"Oh wait! That's because you were standing and I was kneeling!" I yell at him. I can't keep doing this. It's killing me in the inside. A sob escapes from my lips and I back away from him. I turn and try to run upstairs, but he grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully. But somehow, I manage to smile. It's over. I know he'll kill me now. He doesn't need me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't care about me. He turned and orders Mariku and Malik to leave and come back in a few hours.  
Malik gives me a sweet, but sad look as he's dragged out the door by Mariku. I sigh and look back at Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura's P.O.V (I just had to!)  
  
How could I let him do that infront of Mariku?! Shoving ME against the wall, forcing me down on MY knees. I'll show him. I shove him up the stairs and into my room. Well, I guess you'd call it 'our' room, but I don't really give a shit. In a matter of seconds, I transform the room into my own personal torture chamber, using my shadow powers. Whips, knives, rope and shackles line the walls. But I dare say that's all I'll need tonight. I'll brake that stupid Hikari so bad he won't even think of doing something so stupid again because I plan on marking him. My needles and ink jars seem to glow, wanting to be used. A grin appears on my face. What to write, what to write! Or draw! Yes...or draw...My mind seems to have chosen. I am going to draw the change of heart.  
Demon and angel. Seemed appropriate. My gaze draws itself to the supposed 'light' of mine. It seems he has given up. Good. All the better for me. He whimpers when he sees me looking at him. I shake my head. It's not like I'm going rape him. Well, not yet anyways.  
  
"Get up!" I curse at him, my voice has Ryou stupid British accent, which I just can't seem to get rid of, but is mixed with a pleasant Egyptian tone as well, and it makes my voice sound..deeper I guess. I watch as Ryou drags himself off the floor and stands up, his slight shake grows into a tremble as he looks around the room. With a snap of my fingers, Ryou's shirt is gone. I had to admit, the boy had a good figure. My markings would hurt him, and enable him to move for a few days. But I mean, it's not like I really care! Ok, ok. I admit it. I do have a conscience. And feelings. And I do feel something, but...I don't care! I walk over and grab the nearest shackle and grab Ryou's wrist, thus closing the shackle and then did the same with the other wrist. His arms are above his head. A few hours like that, and his arms will be so stiff, he won't be able to move them. Then I'll do his back. He whimpers.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" He asks me, almost as if he'd get killed if he spoke.  
  
"I," I stat. "Am going to bed. And you...you are going to stay put," I finish up my sentence with a yawn. I really was tried. "You should be hoping I don't have to bad of a hangover in the morning," I walked over to the cot in the corner of the room. You didn't think I'd keep that big bed did you? I sighed as I walked back over to the table near Ryou and turn down the lantern(2.  
But not so there wasn't any light. I didn't like to light them. With another yawn I went back over to my cot and laid down.  
  
OK! He will not stop whimpering! Fuck! I can't sleep! Is he trying to get me mad or what?  
Ok. I'm fed up. "Fuck off!" I scream at him. He lets a sob out. I close my eyes in frustration.  
"What the fuck is it now?" I ask him. I smirk as he bites his lip, trying to stop sobbing. But he's shaking too. I put a hand behind me so I can get up. Then stalk over to him, a light smile playing on my lips. "What's wrong 'aibou'?" He begins to tremble more and looks down at the floor. I lift his head up with my index finger. His skin is cool to the touch.  
  
"I'm cold," He whimpers. "M-my arms hurt..." I yawn. The stone floor is cool under my feet.  
  
"So?" I stat plainly. "I'm not letting you go," I look back over at my cot. It is heaping with blankets. I lazily walk over and pick one up. Now how could one put a blanket on another who is chained up? Hmmm...I sigh as I slid it behind his back and around his narrow shoulders. Wait!  
Why am I even doing this?! My anger rises quickly. "You are so pitiful! Can't even stand a bit of cold! You're weak! You're nothing! All you're good for is to warm up my bed!" Mostly true, Yes.  
But the boy could cook, where I could not. Seven 'Microwaves' As Ryou had called them were already floating in the shadow realm.  
  
He hiccuped and started to sob lightly. I shook slightly in anger and slapped him crossed the face. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and full of fear. "You're nothing to me! I hate you!" I can see the pained look on his face. Hmmm..I wonder why? He looks up at me. Ahhh! Just to have him look at me makes me want to thrash him, to have that body moaning under my own, to fuck him without thought...But not tonight. I let out a groan in disappointment, then a groan in frustration. "Stupid fucking Hikari.." I grumbled. I should have known not to have think such thoughts. But I had, and now I had to deal with this painful state of arousal that I was in. Ryou seem to have notice too. He whimpered lightly.  
  
"Please. If you let me go, I'll...ummm..." His words hung in the air. I growled. As much as I wanted that to happen...No. I will not and cannot let him out of those chains. I shook my head.  
  
"No. You're staying put," Like I can't get rid of a hard-on myself. Ha. Hmmm... But... I sigh as I go back to my cot and lay down on my back. I roll on my side. I feel so uncomfortable.  
Rolling back on my back, I reach down and unbutton my pants. Black leather pants. Tight as hell,  
but I love them. I sit up slightly, only to find Ryou looking at me, his face a light rose color. I roll my eyes at him and yank my pants off, tossing them cross the room. I slid my boxers off my slim hips and kicked them aside. I looked up again.  
  
Ryou was staring straight ahead, but I knew his head would move sooner or later. I shook my head and got to work. I moaned lightly as I took my arousal into my hand, squeezing it lightly.  
I seem to remember the first time I had taken Ryou. I groaned as I stroked myself, remembering how tight he had been, and how tight he still is. I thrust my hips upward, thrusting my throbbing cock into my hands. I can feel a bit of precum running down my fingers. "Ahhh...fuck..." I moan,  
knowing Ryou's attention is already on me. I tense up, then, moaning out Ryou's name, spilled my seed over my hand, thighs and stomach. I brought my hand to my mouth and sucked on my index and forefinger, tasting myself on my fingers. I sigh and collapse back onto my cot, yawning, and just laying there for a moment. Then, grinning, I sit back up. "Well look at the mess I made!" A grin makes it's way to my face as I stand up and grab a cloth from the basin in the corner. I soak it in water and carefully wash my stomach and thighs off. I grabbed a new pair of boxers and slid them on, then walked over to Ryou. I cocked my head sideways. He whimpers.  
  
"W-what are y-you going to d-do now?" He asks me, trembling. I smirk at him. He has no clue...  
  
"Me? I'm not going to do anything..." I trail off as my hand comes across a slight bulge in my hikari's tight pants. He moans lightly, leaning into my hand, but I pull it away, shaking my head.  
"Oh no, I'm not giving you release until I see that it's fit. You're young and imaginative. I'm sure you can deal with it," I smirk and turn away from him, heading back to my cot and laying down.  
Then I fell into a pleasure driven' sleep...  
  
TBC! please review! and send me ideas!!!  
  
Ok, I've spelled it now...I forgot last time before I posted it. 


	7. 7

Grins sheepishly Sorry for the long wait. I've been under a lot of pressure on writing my stories.  
My mother found out about what type of stories I really wrote after my father getting an email from someone who said something on my website (I sent her a message using his email address.  
Stupid me) and saying some stuff about 'Graphic sexual context' I got grounded off the net and from writing stories for about a month. So I had to be supervised every time I went on the net.  
He,he. although my dad's supervision (that's were my net comp is) is just leaving the door open to the computer room. lol. And my mom's come to realize she won't stop me from writing. Expectaly when she herself put my writing computer in my room. (It was in another room) She says I'm not supposed to be writing about rape, suicide, Torture etc. ha! in her face! Oh well, so after a much needed bout of inspiration, I give you  
  
'Ryou' Chapter Seven.  
  
Bakura's pov.  
  
I yawned and sat up on my cot, staring into the vast darkness around me. I could still hear Ryou whimpering in his shackles on the wall. I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching. "Good morning,  
my lovely aibou, how are you feeling today?" I growled as I walked over to him. He whimpered even louder, and lifted his head slightly to look at me with his pained and pleading eyes.  
  
"Please...my arms hurt..." He whimpered at me. I smirk at him and bring my fingers up to the well used shackles. He lifts his head slightly, looking at me. I unclasp both of the shackles at the same time, letting the fragile boy collasp onto me. I pick him up, his legs going around my waist and his arms going around my neck. He put his head down on my shoulder and began to whimper and cry. His breath is hot against my neck. I walk over to the table in the center of the room and set him down on it. He bites his lip as he puts his arms down, pulling then to his sides.  
  
"Now, lay down on your stomach," He cries as he turns and lays down on the cold wooden table. I walked over to the smaller table, that was just a few feet away and grab a needle and some silver and black ink jars. I walk back over to him and jump up onto the table. I set needle and ink jars down and sit down gently on Ryou's lower back. He whimpers loudly. "Cross your arms infront of you and lay your head down," He does so, but with much noise. I pick the silver ink bottle back up, shake it and unscrew the lid. Then I dip the needle into the silver liquid and fill it with the silver. I smirk. "Oh and I would move or jar yourself while I'm doing this, you'll only hurt yourself," I climb up onto the table and sit down on his lower back, imobilzing his legs,  
preventing him from much movement, then I pick a spot on his left shoulder and then bring the needle down, piercing the flesh with the sharp end of the needle.  
  
I Peirce the skin with the needle, making a small sized dot, about the size of a  
  
period with the ink, making Ryou clench his teeth and let of a long hiss. I shift it slightly and bring the needle over about three millimeters away. I repeat this until I have my angel wing drawn and colored, a solid mass of silver ink. "Don't move," I tell him as I get up off of him and walk over to the sink. I grabbed a clean cloth and dip it in warm water, then grab a bottle of peroxide. I go back over to him and sit on his back again. Lightly I dab the cloth on his shoulder, the red blood seeping from the wound to the cloth. I uncap the peroxide bottle and pour the clear liquid onto the cloth, then began to dab Ryou's shoulder again. He screamed and began to squirm. I held him down and continued to clean it up. Tossing the cloth, I grab the needle and the black ink jar and dip the needle into the jar, filling it with the inky black substance. I Peirce the right shoulder as I start to draw the demon wing.  
  
After I had finished cleaning Ryou's right shoulder, I sat back and admired my work.  
"Beautiful," I murmur. "I suppose..." I stared to say as I got off of the cold, fragile and whimpering boy and snapped my fingers, the room changing back into the way it was. I picked the boy up and brought him back over to the bed, pulling back the blankets and setting him down. He was much lighter than I had expected. Just as I finished covering him, Mariku stormed in with a timid looking Malik behind him.  
  
"Ryou!" Malik cried, starting to run over to him. I glared at him, which stopped him completely in his tracks. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Fuck off Malik, he's sleeping," Mariku laughed at the comment. I rolled my eyes and cocked my head sideways. "Come here Mari," I said, calling the spiky haired boy over to me,  
using the nickname I had given him. Mariku walked over to me and I lifted the blankets up so Mariku could see Ryou's back.  
  
"Beautiful work Bakura.." he murmured. "Just beautiful," I picked up the damp cloth on the night stand and dabbed Ryou's shoulders. He whimpered and grasped the blankets tightly in his hands. I sighed and pulled the blankets down to his waist. Malik whimpered and bit his lip.  
  
"Ryou..." he whispered and walked over to him, sitting down on the bed, running his fingers over the wings ever-so gently. Ryou smiled lightly and curled into a ball near him, purring contentedly. Malik smiled. "Ryou," I growled.  
  
"Get away from him!" I yelled, startling Ryou, who woke with a start.  
  
Ryou's pov  
  
I wake up upon hearing my yami shouting at Malik. I turn slightly, but scream. It feels like my whole back is on fire. Malik sits next to me, frozen. Yami-sama smirks.  
  
"Well Mariku, your hikari isn't very obedient," he says as he glares at Malik. I look up at him, my eyes wide and wet with tears.  
  
"Y-Yami-s-sama...d-don't be m-mad...." I whimper, a pained look on my face. He grins and laughs.  
  
"Me? Mad? Ha!" He smirks phycoticly and turns, grabbing the millennium rod from Mariku,  
pointing it at Malik. "We'll see who's mad now," Mariku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Give me back the rod Bakura, you fool," I can feel his aura rise and the rod begins to glow slightly with his power. Mariku grabbed the rod from my yami, his fingers going around the top of the object, his outer fingers going on either side of the 'Wings'. Yami jerked back, the sheath sliding from the rod and the switchblade glittering in the light. The casing dropped to the floor.  
Yami backed up.  
  
"Mariku...I didn't mean it...I was mad....please..." Mariku growled. I backed into Malik,  
who pulled me into his lap, his arms holding my waist tightly.  
  
"You fool," Mariku growled. "I told you. I clearly stated NOT to touch my Rod. Not to touch Either of my Rods,"  
  
"Oh fuck off," Bakura retorted. "It's not like you minded anyways," Mariku looked at him blankly. "Anyways! Tell your hikari to get away from mine!" Mariku glared at him then at Malik,  
who stood up to him boldly.  
  
"Hikari, just get up and come here," Malik frowned.  
  
"No. I'm staying right were I am to help my friend!" Mariku glared at him again, but this time with implied torture look in his eyes, making Malik whimper. He stood and coward over behind Bakura. I watched as Bakura frowned and then left both Malik and Mariku, striding over to me. I whimpered and tried to get away from him, but ended up letting out a long hiss in pain. He sat down on the bed by my head and for some unknown reason, I snuggled up to his warmth. He ran his fingers threw my hair gently.  
  
"Mariku, Malik, if you would please leave for a while...I don't care if your downstairs or in another room or whatever, just stay out of this room," Mariku nodded in understanding and dragged Malik out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. Bakura turned to me, his hand still entwined in my hair. self-consciously, I whimper at being alone with him. He shooshes me and bends down to whisper something in my ear.  
  
"Shhhhh, I won't hurt you until your back is better, after it's all better, we'll have some fun,  
now won't we?" I nod lightly and sigh. All I had to do was keep up the act that my back still hurt and I would get away with not getting hurt, well until Bakura caught on that was. I've always thought that he was some-what dim witted, but on other occasions, he appeared to be quite intellectual. But still, I had yet to figure out why I was so attracted to him. I just wasn't sure. Even after all the abuse. Maybe it was because he abused me that I felt so attracted to him. Or maybe it was that dark, mysterious personality that drew me to him. It was all so confusing to me at this moment. And I wasn't really sure of anything. I was snapped out of my train of thought as I found soft lips on my neck, nipping at the flesh. I let out a small mew and try to push Bakura away.  
  
"S-sama...y-you said-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Yami had cut me off.  
  
"I said I wouldn't hurt you. Now, was me kissing your neck hurting you?" He asked somewhat softly. I shake my head lightly.  
  
"N-no...I s-suppose not..." After my sentence left my lips, his lips returned to my neck,  
lightly sucking and nipping at the flesh. His hands went to my back, massaging it lightly, just below my wings, making the muscles loosen up somewhat. He stops and lifted my chin up with his thumb and forefinger, making me look him in the face. "Yami-sama...." I whisper as he leans down to kiss me. He nibbled on my bottom lip gently. I close my eyes and feel him get up off the bed. He sighs.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit I suppose. I'll send Malik in," He says before walking over to the door and walking out. I hear Malik walk in and kneel down on the floor by my head. I open my eyes just as he brushes a stray stand of hair out of my face.  
  
"Ryou...how do you feel?" He asks me gently. "Did he hurt you after he made me leave?" I shake my head lightly, blushing at the thought and brought my hand up to my neck, trying to cover up the new bite marks, but Malik grabbed my hand, preventing me from doing so. The look he gave me was of upmost sadness. "Ryou...Bakura treats you like shit...you don't you leave him?"  
Leave him? I never, ever thought of that. I...didn't really want to leave him...I raised my hand and slapped him. He stared at me, eyes wide, clutching his cheek. "R-Ryou...Why did you do that?"  
  
"You asked me to leave my other self. Being a Hikari yourself, you should know why I'd never even think of leaving him," Malik looked away from me, slightly ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou...I...I know how you feel. To love someone who will never love you back..."  
  
"Oh Malik...you love him, don't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mariku," Malik looked away again, a rose color rose to his cheeks. But he didn't answer me. "I love Bakura too. No matter what he does to me,"  
  
"I..I don't love Mariku. I'm just a toy to him anyways, just like everyone else. The...The person I love is in love with someone else..."  
  
"In love with someone else? How sad Malik..." Malik looked away from me.  
  
"Yes well, anyways. How are you feeling?" I sigh.  
  
"I feel fine I suppose. Bakura he-" I paused and blushed. "He made my back feel better," I sigh and close my eyes, resting my head back down on the pillow. There was an uncomfortable silence between me and Malik. "Malik..? Would you come and lay down with me?" He smiled lightly.  
  
"Sure Ryou, I'd love to lay down with you for a while," he replied, getting up and onto the bed, then sliding in behind me. We sat like that for a few minutes, in silence. I could feel his eyes boring into my shoulders and I shifted uncomfortably. Malik's hands glided over my back and shoulders gently, carefully tracing over the tattoos on my back. I could hear him murmuring something under his breath.  
  
"What was that Malik?" I asked him. His fingered ceased moving on my shoulders.  
  
"I said these are beautiful tattoos Bakura did," I nodded and sighed, closing my eyes.  
"Goodnight Ryou,"  
  
"G'night Malik..."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
I sigh and sit up. I hear Malik's light breathing next to me and I smile upon looking at him. I turn my attention to a light snoring to my left, only to see Bakura sitting in my old sitting chair, asleep. I smile and sit up slowly. My back doesn't hurt at all now. I stand and stretch, cracking my back as well as my knuckles. I go over to back and wheel him over to the bed, and attempt to pull him up on the bed, only to find I can't. I sigh and sit him back down on the chair and sit down on the bed.  
I close my eyes and lean back, imagining soft lips on my neck. Sharp teeth Peirce threw my skin and my eyes snap open to see Bakura hunched over me. "B-Bakura..." I shudder. "I..I didn't know you were awake.." He growled lightly.  
  
"I told you not to call me Bakura," He growled at me lightly. "And who wouldn't wake up with you trying to lift them up onto a bed," I blushed.  
  
"I was only trying to help Yami-sama,"  
  
"Yeah, well. I put some ointment on your back last night when you were sleeping to help your back heal faster. I'm glad to see it's helping you get around," I blushed again and looked down. Then I get up and grab a shirt from my dresser and slip it on. Then I take off my dirty pants and put on some clean ones, sucking in to get then fastened. It wasn't like I had to suck in because I was gaining weight or anything. It was only because they were too, too tight on me, but that's the way Bakura liked them I guess. I only wore what he wanted me to wear. I looked around my dresser for my silver neck collar, but had no luck in locating it. I turned when Bakura cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. He held something up in the sunlight, the sun glittering off of it. "Looking for this?" He asked. I smiled lightly.  
  
"Oh yes, I didn't relies you had taken it off me last night," I walked over to him and he handed it to me. I held my hair up in one hand and slipped the collar on with the other. I let my hands drop to my sides. I watched as Malik stirred in bed. Bakura walked over to me and pulled me into a heated kiss. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go, so I rested my hands on his forearms. I looked past his shoulder only to see Malik glaring at Bakura. When he saw me looking at him, he looked away abrufily. My hands went to Bakura's face and I had to pry him away from me so I could breathe. I rested my head against his chest, panting lightly. I could hear his heart beating twice as fast as normal. I whimpered as he grasped my forearms, and dug his nails into my bare flesh. "Stop it!" I cried, trying to get away from him. "Let go of me!" Malik had gotten up and was now behind him, trying to get him off of me as well.  
  
"Get off of him!" Malik yelled at him, pulling Bakura at the waist as hard as he could, just as Mariku came walking in, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What's all the racket? I was trying to sleep," he growled, then looked from me to Bakura to Malik. "Malik get off of Bakura. And Bakura, let go of your hikari," Malik whimpered and instantly let go of Bakura and went over to the bed. Bakura pushed me to the ground.  
  
"And who are you to tell me what to do with my own Hikari?" Bakura growled at Mariku,  
who shrugged and crackled out a laugh. I watched as Bakura shook with anger. "Fuck off and stop laughing at me Mariku!" But that just made Mariku laugh more.  
  
"Come Malik. It's time to play," I bit my lip and whimpered. Malik got up and went to Mariku, casting one final glance back at me before leaving with Mariku to go down the hall to their own room. It wasn't like I didn't know what he meant by 'play' but....poor Malik....I sighed and looked up at Bakura who had his chin between his thumb and forefinger, thinking.  
  
"Ummm...play...not a bad idea..." Bakura mumbled to himself. Then he looked at me. I whimpered under his vision. He knelt down beside me. "Come and play little one, come and play," he drew me nearer to him. His hand went to the small of my back and I flushed lightly as he leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. I flushed again as he placed small kisses along my jaw and neck.  
  
"B-Bakura..p-please.." I moaned lightly. He didn't seem to notice that I had called him Bakura instead of Yami-sama. I closed my eyes and went limp against him. He picked my up in arms and carried me to the messy bed, then set me down.  
  
"I haven't taken you correctly yet, your lucky boy," I looked at him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.  
  
"I've always taken you in whatever fashion I pleased, but not tonight, no. I'm going to...how do they say it? oh I'm going to 'make love' to you tonight. I'm going to take the only thing you can give to anyone. And oh how sweet it will be," I shook my head rapidly.  
  
"Nonononono..." I began to chant over and over until he stopped me with a slap to the face.  
He shrugged.  
  
"It will still be considered rape, sense I'm taking you by force, but oh well," I shook my head.  
  
"You can't take something forcefully if I'm willing to give," He stared blankly at me for a moment. Then shook his head. He raised his hand and slapped me.  
  
"Never ever say that again, do you understand?" My eyes gazed over and I nodded.  
"Foolish boy..." He mumbled under his breath. Then he pounced on me, making me cry out and bite my lip. "Never ever give me consent to anything, for if you do, you most likely will not see the breaking light of next day," I whimper and schooch away from him, or at least I try to schooch away from him, but to no avail. His hands are tight around my wrists, preventing me from moving very far. Then, suddenly, he covers my mouth, making me struggle even move. I go limp as I hear a shrill scream echoing off the walls from down the hall and I whimper.  
  
"M-Malik..." Bakura takes his hands away from my mouth and stares at me, making me shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Your very lucky I don't treat you in the same way Mariku treats Malik,"  
  
"What do you mean?! You-"  
  
"What I meant to say was your lucky I don't treat you as roughly as Mariku treats Malik," I nodded in understanding. "Feel lucky," I nodded again and clenched my eyes shut as I heard another shrill scream.  
  
"Yami-sama?" I whimper. "Can you love me? Just for tonight?" He didn't answer, or even make a facial movement to indicate an answer. So I take it as a no. But then he bends down to my ear and nibbles on the lobe.  
  
"Love is for fools who are asking to be hurt," he growls at me. "And you, you are asking to be hurt," I whimper. "So I shall hurt you, for the only love I feel is the love I have for hurting people. So why bother asking stupid questions you already know the answer to?" He shakes his head and emits a low growl. "I forgot, your to stupid to answer,"  
  
"I'm not stupid!" I cried out. "Your the stupid one! You wouldn't know love if it walked up to you and slapped you across the face!" I retort. Then I walked up to him and slapped him, just to prove my point. I blinked at his angry expression and then start to back up until I run into the wall. The next few moments was all a blur. All I remember was Bakura walking up to me and then everything turned into an inky black darkness....  
  
Well? what did you think? Is it a cliffy? isn't sure if it is or not no non-con this time, but, like I said. I can't really write with the door open...makes me paranoid. but next time, next time....anyone got any ideas for the next chapter? please read and review! they's make me so happy!:D 


	8. 8

Hai, Hai, I know, I know, Gomen Nasai! It's been too too long sense I've last updated, but I've been having some trouble. As you all know, my computers are cough shit Cough and have been acting up on me alot. Well, the computers strike again! well, my floppy has some part to blame as well. So yeah, I was sitting here, at my computer desk, with my floppy in had, I open it, and open the file that says 'Ryou 8' and what should happen? I only get about one little paragraph popping up. I don't know, I must of had it about have done when this happens, no back on for it or anything. So I go into one of my 'I hate you computer, I'm not writing ever again' moods. Then I met up with a good friend of mine, Sei Mong, who asked me to write her a fic that I called 'Catching a Nightmare' I finished it back in the second last week in January, and after I got it done, she said she wouldn't publish any more on her fic until I posted a new chapter for Ryou. And well...I didn't really start writing until like...two weeks ago...I wanted to, but I just didn't have the time before. And well, I'm done it now! And yes, I've finalized the plot for the story too, before, I don't really know if all you guys could tell, but I was just writing almost randomly to what seemed to fit in with the story. Actually, now that I've had time to sit down and this about the plot and to where this stories going, I can pretty much use 'Catching A Nightmare' as a sequel Ryou...well almost...But I'm not sure that I will use it for one....It doesn't Have Ryou in it and it's a one-shot anyways...so I guess that's not really useable...but oh well, here's The next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Ryou, Chapter 8  
  
Caught in The Middle  
  
I whimpered as I rolled over on my side. I ran my fingers down over my rib cage and felt a broken bone. I took a sharp break as I felt someone else run their fingers over it lightly, Fearing the worst, I bit my lip and looked up, but smiled and sighed when I saw it was only Malik. His worried look changed into a frown.  
"Ryou, we need to get you to the hospital. It feels like you've broken a rib.." I looked at him, smiling softly. "No, no, I'm fine. I'll ask Bakura to heal it. Besides-" I took in a raggedly deep breath as I sat up, a new pain running through my body from Bakura's...other tourturements. "I can't go to the hospital. They've been asking too many questions lately,"  
The bed sagged lightly as Malik applied his weight to it, sitting down on it.  
"I understand. I won't press the matter any further," I smiled in thanks. I watched as Malik slipped his hand under my blanket, and I felt his thumb doing gentle little circles on my thighs. My eyes laded close and my breath picked up slightly.  
"Mmm. Mali, don't stop, that feels so relaxing..so nice.." But after what I had said left my lips, his hand jerked away. I felt him get up off the bed, then get back on, his legs on either side of my own. My eyes flashed open, and all I saw, or felt you might say, was a blue aura. All the pain left me. Then the aura disappeared, and I looked up into the beautifully pale face of my master. I flushed. Bakura smirked darkly.  
"Did you like what the bitch was doing? Hmmm? Well, you should know from past experiences that people only want to get to know you because they want to get a piece of that tight ass of yours. I thought you were smarter than that. But I mean really, what can I expect? A whore's a whore, right Malik?" I looked past Bakura and at Malik, who stood by the bed silently, his eyes a dull purple color. "Yes..." He replied, as if not even thinking about the answer. I blinked quickly to try and keep the tears from coming. I thought Malik was my friend, but I guess Bakura was right...I heard the door shut quietly and Mariku appeared with his millennium rod. Bakura got off me at once and went over to him. I turned my head away as Mariku bent down and began to shove his tongue down Bakura's throat.  
"Malik, go and turn little Ryou's head and make him watch," Mariku's deep voice eccoed off the walls. I watched Malik climb up onto the bed and sat above my head on the pillows, his took my head in his hands and turned it to sit was facing Mariku and Bakura, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Malik to let go of my head. I forcefully watched as Mariku kissed him hard, shoving him against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut as he cupped Bakura's arousal in his hand, earning a light moan from him. "Now Malik-" Mariku said, hastily. "Knock him out," After those words left Mariku lips, all I saw was an inky darkness.  
  
I woke up, my cheek against the cool wooden floor. The first thing I see as I sit up is the trail of clothing that led to the bed. Not just one set of clothes, but two, and the other set wasn't mine. I squeezed my eyes tight as I saw the tan colored pants and the black tank top. I cracked one of my eyes back open and then instantly shut it again. I knew what I was going to see if I opened my eyes back up again and I didn't need Mariku's clothes to show me it. But slowly, after a few minutes, I forced my eyes open. Forced myself to stand up. Slowly I walked over to my full length mirror and looked myself over. I had a slash across my upper left cheek, dry blood covered it and a line of blood was on my cheek. I wiped it away with my finger. No matter how much I wanted to turn around, I couldn't. But then I fingered, I'd have to turn around to get out of the room. I turned around slowly, my eyes cast downwards. The smallest of groans make my eyes flicker towards the bed. My eyes widen upon looking at the bed, and seeing what I hadn't wanted to see. Bakura and Mariku, snuggled up together. Or more like Bakura snuggled up close to Mariku, who had his arm around Bakura, who, in turn was sleeping contentedly in his arms. His head rested on Mariku's shoulder, while his arm and hand rested on Mariku's chest. I looked away and ran out the door, unable to watch any more. I ran and into something solid. I fell back onto the floor and whimpered. I looked up. Malik. His eyes are cold and expressionless, as is his facial expression. He extended a hand towards me. I grab it and pull myself up. "T-thanks Malik.." He doesn't respond. He grabbed his forehead in his hand crudely. Between his fingers, I can see the shenen eye. I gasp lightly and begin to back up, but he grabs my wrist and roughly begins to drag me back into my room. "N-no! Let me go Malik! I don't want to go back in there!" but it was too late. I was already in the room. Luckily I didn't have to look at Bakura and Mariku all snuggle snuggle on the bed, because they were already up and dressed.  
"And now my mind slave, pick him up and dump him on the bed!" Mariku growled lightly. I shrieked as I felt hands go around my knees and back.  
"Let me go! Please let me go!" I screamed as Malik picked me up, walking towards the bed. He dumped me on the bed and stood by me, making sure I didn't go anywhere.  
"What are you going to do now Mariku?" Bakura asked, excitedly, grinning. Mariku grinned back at him.  
"Wait and see, wait and see," he murmured. "Now my mind slave, I want you to get on the bed with dear little Ryou and hold him down," My eyes widened and I tried to scurry away before Malik could get to me, but to no avail. He had grabbed my wrist before I could even move. I stared into Malik's blank eyes as he grabbed my other wrist and pinned me down on the bed, his legs on either side of my waist. "And now I want you to-"  
Mariku looked at Bakura who had walked over to him and covered his mouth with his hand. Bakura leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. "Ahhh..I see...ok, now my slave, I want you to 'make love' to our dear little Ryou," I whimpered. "N-no!" I cried, slowly breaking down. "Please! Get this monster away from me!" I looked back into Malik's eyes. They glittered with life again. "M-Malik? Malik!" I hugged him to my chest. "Mali, you're back!" I cried happily. But then he pulls away suddenly and arched his back, grasping his forehead tightly in his hands.  
"No!" He screamed. "Get out! get out of my head! Please!" My eyes flickered over to Mariku who had his millennium rod out and was fighting with Malik for control. Then he sighed and let Malik have control. I hugged him again tightly. "Ryou I-"  
"Please don't leave me..." I whisper, interrupting him. He smiles.  
"Never ever in a million years Ryou..." He sat up, his hands still holding onto my wrists tightly. I look back up into his face again, but his eyes are blank. I hear Mariku chuckle.  
"Kiss him Malik. Kiss him as much as you desire," After Mariku had said that, Malik was all over me, kissing me everywhere he could. I tried to push him off, but to no avail. I could feel Mariku's and Bakura's eyes on me and Malik, watching intently. Finally Malik pulled away and looked at Mariku. Bakura had summoned up two chairs for himself and Mariku and was currently setting them up so they could watch. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do what you are told!" I watched as Malik struggled with Mariku to gain control over his mind.  
"N-no! I will not hurt Ryou like that!" Malik cried as Mariku lost control. Mariku let out an angry cry in frustration.  
"DO. AS. YOU. ARE. TOLD. SLAVE!" Mariku thundered, with an overwhelming sense of power, making Malik loose his control over his own mind. Mariku's eye twitched. "Take off his clothes now slave," Malik pulled my blue striped tee over my head and tossed it on the floor. My belts, jeans and any other clothing I had on followed. His hands went around my neck to the silver collar Bakura had given me and he tried to take it off. "No. Leave the collar on Malik. Take off your manacles and put them on Ryou," I watched as Malik did as he was told, leaving my collar alone and took off his manacles and then slipped them on my wrists. "Now tell our dear little Ryou how much you need him, how much you want him," but the words that came out of Malik's mouth weren't his. His voice sounded dead. "Sweet little Ryou, My sweet little boy," The dead voice began. "I need you so badly, I want you so badly. I'm so hard, your sweet voice could make me cum, although I'm sure I'd rather have your hot mouth or that tight ass of yours around me," I cringed and whimpered. "But what I want most of all is one small kiss, from those delicate lips of yours," The last part was spoken so softly, it made me look up. And I was glad I did. Malik's eyes shined with a new hope, and I granted his wish to him. I leaned up slightly and kissed him gently. He pushed me back against the pillows and kissed me slightly harder, his hands around my neck, his thumbs tilting my head up slowly. Voices to my left made me pull away and look.  
"I'm not on the bottom this time!" Bakura cried. "I'm not going to be the damn uke!" Mariku growled. "Bakura! fuck off and do what your supposed to do!" I turned away, not wanting to look at them, but my looking seem to have caught Mariku's attention, taking over Malik's mind with ease. "Oh, I don't know, just, put on a good show my little slave," Malik obeyed him and bent down, sucking lightly on my left nipple, earning a moan from me. Then he moved to the other one, repeating what he had done to its twin. Sucking, biting, then blowing lightly, making me shiver with...pleasure? I couldn't really decide on the feeling. I seem to like it enough though. Bakura was never this gentle with me. He never touched me like this. Malik moved lower, trailing kisses down past my stomach. I gasped lightly, my body reacting quickly, yet, no matter how hard I tried to will it away, it wouldn't leave, as Malik took me into his mouth, sucking lightly.  
"Fuck Mali.." I moaned, letting the curse word slip from my mouth. He brought me so close, Then nothing. The loss of the contact made me sigh in disappointment. My breath caught in m throat as I felt Malik's fingers gliding something cold along my cock,  
pushing it back to the hilt. I opened my eyes, only to see both Bakura and Mariku behind Malik, smirking. Mariku whispered something to Malik and he nodded, still under Mariku's control. He turned, so his back was facing me and pushed back against me so the head of my cock was pushed against his hole slightly, driving my crazy. Then he pulled away, and turned around, looking at me. He smiled softly, looking at me with lovely, sparkling eyes, not cold and dead.  
"Ryou...you do know what their going to make us do, right? I mean.." I nodded, smiling shyly. "Your ok with that?" He asked, slightly surprised.  
"You can't rape the willing Malik," His eyes widen slightly in shock. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love you, but only as a friend. It won't be anything more then that, but sense either way, whether it be rape or not, I'm still going to get screwed in the long run," He nodded in agreement.  
"Shall we? I mean, it's better to just get it over with while there watching, but I'm not under control, right? Less pain eh?"  
"Yeah, I guess so.." I replied, sighing. Malik smirked.  
"Here, I'll give you something to remember," I looked at him questionably. He just pushed my on my back, so I was laying down flat, then, after a little bit of teasing me, impaled himself fully on my cock.  
"Fuck...g-gods..fuck.." I moaned. I knew Malik would be tight, because he was small, like me, but I never knew he would be like this. He picked himself up and moved, just a fraction, then impaled himself again, this time biting his lip and he hit his sweet spot. He reached in front of himself and stoked himself, biting his lip and moaning lightly as he did so, grinding his hips against mine, riding me like a carousal. He cried out lightly as he came, I closed my eyes as he did, becoming much tighter around me. Instead of crying out in pleasure, I cried out in utter frustration. Malik panted hard, but quickly regained his breath.  
"What's wrong Ryou? are you impotent or something?" He asked, laughing lightly.I frowned at him.  
"If I was impotent Malik, which I'm obviously not, I wouldn't have a stiffy," From behind Malik, Mariku and Bakura were just roaring with laughter.  
"Wouldn't have a stiffy, good one!" Bakura laughed. "Might wanna take off the ring Malik put on you earlier, dumbass, but now that your already like that, I'd think it would be safe to say, that your not aloud to take it off!" The ring. I had forgotten about it...stupid me, always being forgetful. I hated being to stupid. Malik picked himself off me and cuddled up to me. Well, sort of. If you didn't include the newly formed erection pressing against my leg that is. I kept on moving and turning, biting my lip, slipping my hand under the blankets, trying to get the ring off, but to no avail.  
"Please Sama!" I cried. "Please get this stupid ring off me! I'll do anything, anything you want me to do!" Bakura smirked wildly.  
"I knew you would say that, little Ryou. I just knew you would," He paused, chuckling softly to himself. "Hmmm, get off the bed," I did as I was told, watching Bakura very carefully. "Now I want you to lean over the side of the bed," I looked at him, but then leaned over onto the bed, my stomach resting at the edge, my head resting in my hands, my legs bent slightly, my feet on the floor. Malik, without even been told, moved in front of me, his legs spread and resting nicely on either side of my head. "Ahh, you've got the slave of yours trained nicely Mariku. Congrats, I wish my 'light' would be trained like him,"  
"Yes well, he knows a position when he sees on. And besides, he knows better. He'll have to have gotten into that position sooner or later anyways," Bakura grinned.  
"Well, it looks like a full-course meal, shall we dig in Mariku?" Mariku grinned back at him.  
"Oh yes. Lets," And with that, the two just seems to fling their clothes off. Mariku stood behind me and Bakura went behind Malik. Mariku's 'teasing' as one might call it, made me whimper. I looked at Malik. He was biting his lip, as Bakura thrust into him, making him cry out lightly. "Now now Bakura, don't just impale the boy without thought, you have to be careful. You want them to moan for you, don't you?" I bit my lip and grasped the sheets under my hands tightly as Mariku slowly pushed into me. Mariku leaned up and slipped his hand around the back of Bakura's neck, pulling him downwards, into a bruising kiss, then pulled away, panting lightly. "Little Ryou, dear little Ryou. I suppose you're newer then Malik, less experienced, however, an invitation is an invitation, Malik, if you would be so kind as to clear this up for him?" Malik looked at me, sighing.  
"What Mariku-sama means to say is that you're supposed to suck me off," I blinked twice, nodding. I pushed up on the bed farther, so I could reach him, and took him into my mouth, sucking on his erect cock lightly. He sighed deeply and groaned. Mariku slipped his arms around my waist and started sliding the ring up and down my own cock, making me whimper and cringe as his pushed against me hard. He stopped, pulled me away from Malik and turned my head so that he could kiss me softly. His lips, like the last time, were incredibly soft and gentle against mine own, and I moaned against them. He had put the ring back on me, and was stroking me gently. Bakura pulled me away from him, bending down and forcing me into a bruising kiss. I whimpered lightly, but then Tried to suppress a giggle as he pulled away, growling at Mariku, who had just swatted him on the back of his head.  
"Don't touch him! I wasn't finished!" He growled at Bakura, who shrugged. "Share and share alike I suppose," Mariku growled again. "And besides, it's the point of a foursome to fuck each other?" He rolled his eyes.  
"I suppose so," He sighed and moved just a fraction, making me bite my lip and whimper in pleasure as he hit my prostate. I saw Malik took at me with utter dismay. I knew I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I couldn't help it. I wanted love, and I guess this was the only way that Mariku and Bakura could show it, by forceful interactions and uncaring personalities. They were cold and heartless, incapable of loving, but I think, deep inside, deep deep down, they loved us, they were just incapable of showing it in a respectable manor. I snapped out of my thoughts as Mariku slammed against me, hitting my prostate with such a force, making me practically scream out in utter pleasure. I turned my head, just in time to see him smirk. He pulled out of me and sat o the bed, motioning for me to sit in his lap. I climbed up on the bed and sat down in his lap, teasing him lightly, and making him groan, before I bit my lip and impaled myself on him, like Malik had done to me earlier. He instantly took control of Malik's forgotten mind, but then released it as a white hot pleasure passed over the boys system and sent Malik and Bakura over the edge. Then, only after Bakura gave him a shove and pulled out of the whimpering blond boy, did Mariku take over his mind again.  
"Malik love, come here," He asked, the untrustfullness in his voice, clearly showing. I looked at Mariku as he whispered something softly to the rod, so softly that I couldn't see him. My head swerved lightly as he took the ring off me and then a hot, wet feeling engulfing me entirely. My nails dug into my palms, creating small, crescent shape moons. I'm pretty sure my palms started to bleed. I looked up just in time to see Bakura glaring at Mariku, then storming out the door and thudding down the stairs. I looked back to the blond boy facing me. Mariku seemed to be doing most of the work, thrusting in and out of my passage, making me do the same to Malik. I turned my head back to Mariku and Malik. Malik had me pinned against himself and Mariku, his chest was against my shoulder, and Mariku was pulling him into a heated kiss. I know it wasn't right, competing with Malik for attention, but it was what I desperately wanted. I grinded myself against Mariku, making him growl and break the hot kiss with Malik. I bit my lip, and looked up at him, wondering if he was mad at me.  
"Sama, I think Ryou wants some attention. Should we give him some?"  
"Hmmm...no, I think he'll be fine just where he is," I whimpered in disappointment. Mariku slipped his arms around me and grabbed Malik's hips, moving him up and down on me faster than before, making me cry out in pleasure. It's a wonderful feeling you know? Being taken, and taking someone else at the same time. Insanely wonderful. Only a boy...only a man can ever feel this much pleasure, Well, I suppose a woman could too, but she can't give out the joy of taking someone, for she wouldn't have the body parts to do it with. Take that Mai Valentine for instance. When her and Jou were going out, they had a threesome, or so I've heard, with Honda, and right after that, they broke up, because Jou found he liked guys more than gals and that he didn't get barely any enjoyment out of fucking a girl. I came out of my thoughts as Malik's ass tightened around my cock, and he cummed on my stomach, mine and Mariku's names, spilling out of his mouth with a cry. I came, only moments after he did, thrusting into that warm, wet cavern as I did so, crying out sharply, which set Mariku off, making him groan and cum. We just sat there for a few moments, trying to catch our breath. Malik was the first to move, pulling up and off me. My head swerved and Mariku pushed me off of him. I closed my eyes, the exhaustion that had built up, finally letting loose. I was vaguely aware of Mariku, whom I was cuddling up to, in spite of my efforts to stop, and Malik, whom's hand I was holding. And slowly, I drifted off into a beautiful nightmare.  
  
So...what did you think? Like? Didn't like? I'm hoping to get a good chunk of the next chapter written, sense I've got lots of time, seeming as it's March Break now! And as A bonus besides that, I've already got an idea for it. So yeah...I dunno! Please Review! I makes me write faster!! 


	9. 9

Hey guys, really sorry it took so long, but now I've done it. Chapter nine of Ryou excited? Hmmm? Today, March the first, I wrote most of the chapter. from the bath part on. I dunno. I finally felt motivated today. YAY! Dad finally got a new computer! YAY! So I'm getting the net back at home on Thursday, but I won't be on until Saturday morning, or if I'm lucky, Friday night after I get home from work I'm so excited. It's been over five months since I've had the net at home so I'm pretty happy. It's been so boring here at home, and I just got back onto my hotmail account and had to reactivated because they blocked msn. ect. on the school computers, but I've managed to bypass it lol. I need some bloody ideas for the next chapter. I wanna get started on it right away, or I might never get it started. lol. anyone wanna help! I really need it. Oh yeah...anyone into Winx Club? Yeah, yeah, I know it's kiddish, but it's my new obsession...and it's Canadian made baby! oh yeah! lol. Yeah, that and FullMetal Alchemist, which is currently playing in my dvd player right beside me.Ed's voice actor is the same guy who does Kougaji from Saiyuki. so cute lol. Anywho, it's like 6;33 am, and I'm just touching up on my note to you guys, gotta get ready for school XD grade 11 you know? Day two, Art 11, english 11, history 11, Pal 11 (nooooooooooo XD Physical activity!), then Canadian History 11... evil. ANYWAYS I G2G Ja Ne! Thanks! and enjoy!

Ryou Chapter nine -Of Dreams, Space and time-

Nightmares where nothing new to me; I was living one. But this nightmare was different. It was a beautiful one. Beautiful sun-filled fields, and flowers of all sorts everywhere. But then a creature descended from the sky. A stunning creature of beauty; pale blue hair ending in a thin pony tail. Pale, pale skin beyond imagine; but he had eyes like Bakura's. Dark. Hateful. His feet touched the ground, his pointed ears twitched. He took a step forward, bowing. "I am Chin Yisou, a dream guardian," I looked at him, stunned.  
"A dream what?" I asked, completely confused.  
"A Dream Guardian. Of course you may not recognize me in this form; But I see you and your companions often," Still, I looked at him confused. He shook his head. "Hmmm...I am...The human form of, par say, the blue eyes white dragon," I then nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.  
"Chin Yisou, why are you here? why am I here? I don't understand..." I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. I believe it was someone trying to wake me up. "Do not worry. You will find out soon enough..." Shook out of my dream, I groaned and cracked open my eyes, and at the sight of blonde, I closed them again.  
"Malik...mess off...it's too early for this...I hurtall over..." My ears twitch at the sound of a snicker.  
"Malik left earlier today little one," Groaning, I sat up.  
"Just what time is it?" I asked Mariku, who looked at his watch.  
"Quarter to three. You're lucky Bakura didn't walk in. I don't think he would take you moaning someone else's name out in your sleep very well"  
"I moaned out someone's name in my sleep"  
"Yes. Chin Yisou or something like that" The banging of the door being closed, made me aware of the fact that Bakura just came home. I pushed myself up and off the bed. "What's the hurry"  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier! Bakura-sama's going to be mad at me for not making supper!" Just as the words left me mouth, Bakura's angry growling reach my ears.  
"You baka! You know the rules I've put down in this house, and yet you continue to disobey them!" The white haired demon growled. I looked at anything but him, shaking.  
"Oh, don't worry Bakura," Mariku said with a sly grin. "I'm sure he'll want to please his master later tonight"  
"I don't care if he wants to or not. He'll be forced into it like always," While Bakura and Mariku were talking, I attempted to slip by him, and out the door so I could go to the kitchen and start cooking, however... "Where the fuck do you think your going? Go and sit on the bed. Now," An order. I complied, stumbling over my feet, going to the bed. "Mariku, my knife?" Bakura growled, his arm twisted, going behind his back. I trembled, whimpering, as Mariku handed the stainless steel blade over to him.  
"P-please do-don't Bakura-sama, p-please..." A slash across my face, my hands twitched in my lap, but I dared not to move. My Yami bent down, licking the wound, his eyes narrowing.  
"Oh Bakura. Stop it. You're scaring him," his head jerked away from me and he looked over at Mariku, licking the last traces of blood off his lips.  
"You just don't understand Mariku. Nothing, nor no one will ever deny me of fresh blood," Mariku rolled his eyes at him.  
"By Rah Bakura! Did you get bitten by a Vampire or something?" Bakura looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything. My thoughts turned back to my dream. Just who was this Chin Yisou, the beautiful creature from my dream? He said he was the Blue eyes White dragon,  
but...I'm not sure. So pretty though. I sighed softly, resting my head in my hands. The rough pull of my hair jerked my head up, and forced me onto my knees.  
"Oh, so you got yourself a little girlfriend do you, hmmm? So who's 'so pretty?' Ryou? Hmmmm!" My eyes widened, and I squeaked as Malik walked into the room.  
"Malik, help"  
"OH! So it's Malik is it? Congrats!" His voice was full of sarcasm, and I hated it.  
"No, no it's not-" A slap to the face. I whimpered and shut up. He turned to Mariku.  
"Boy oh boy Mariku, I didn't know your hakari was such a little player"  
"What are you talking about?" Malik cried, and I looked at him hopelessly. Bakura turned to him, sending an icy glare in his direction.  
"WE are talking about you, you little whore. So who long has it been"  
"How long has what been!" Malik cried out in confusion.  
"How long have you been fucking around with MY light!" Bakura thundered. I watched as Malik first paled, but flushed, his cheeks turning a pale rose color.  
"I'm not sleeping with Ryou"  
"That's not what the slut said"  
"I didn't say anything!" I cried. "I was asking Malik to help me! I'm not dating anyone Bakura-sama, so just drop it!" An icy glare in my direction shut me up.  
"Fine, fine," He said with a shrug. "Yaten.. that's the name of your father, is it not Ryou?" I paled even more than usual. Bakura never ever asked me about my father.  
"Y-yes, it is-" He smirked.  
"He was ever so interested about how you were doing this morning when he called. I thought it was my duty to tell him what a good little whoring slave you've become to Marik and myself," I gaped at him.  
"N-no! Y-you d-didn't!" I shrieked. "T-tell me y-you d-didn't s-say that to h-him!" He smirked again.  
"Oh yes, well, I haven't told him...yet. However, he did say he was coming for a visit for a short time. He was so...delighted that you finally got a boyfriend, that's what he told me, someone strong that would provide for you, he said to me. Oh course, I got to thinking about that. I only provide painful pleasure I suppose..." He smirked. "Only a few more hours and he'll be here. I'm sure he'll love those tattoos you've got on your back, and the state of your house," My eyes widened, and I paled. I had forgotten about the house, and the wings on my back.  
"P-please Bakura-sama, l-let m-me clean, a-and I'll be a g-good little s-slave after F-father leaves.." He waved me away with his hand.  
"Go. No. Wait. Come here," He said, as he sat down in an arm chair. I did as I was told and walked over to him. I watched as he lifted himself off the chair so he could pull his pants down and over his hips. With a snap of his fingers, a piece of white semi-frilly cloth appeared in his hand. "Take your clothes off and put this on," I looked at him for a moment before taking all of my clothes off slowly, half because I knew that's what Bakura wanted me to do, and half because I know that's what Mariku wanted as well. My face heated up in a blush, and I took the cloth from Bakura's hand, looking at it. 'It' was an apron. A semi-translucent white apron. I took a deep breath before sliding the loop over my head, and tying it in the back. It was tight around the middle and it barely covered me, well. It almost covered me, but not quiet. Bakura looked at me, licking his lips. And I stepped closer to him, sitting in his lap, letting him lift me up and thrust into me. I bit my lip, refusing to whimper, trying to show him that I was strong, that I wasn't a whimp. But the tears than ran down my face told a different story I'm afraid. I gasped and moaned softly as he reached between us and wrapped his cold fingers around my cock,  
making me go hard in his hand. "Good boy..." I shivered, and let my head roll back on my shoulders as he thrust into me. The pain was almost gone; I guess I'd gotten use to it I suppose. I bit my lip. Or maybe it was Bakura using some of his magic. What ever it was, I didn't care. Whatever it was, it wasn't bad. Pleasure coursed through my body, and I hugged Bakura close to me. The constant friction between the soft fabric of Bakura's shirt and myself was enough to send me over the edge with a loud moan. Bakura grunted under me and thrust into me hard and fast as he came shortly after me. I bit my lip as I got off him and got down on my knees so I could lick up the mess I had made. His hands grabbed my hair tightly as I licked up the mess, moving from his stomach down to his thighs. I whimpered when he gave a hard tug on my hair, but I already saw his half erect cock and licked the tip of it, making him growl. "Get on with it boy..." He growled, and I pulled away, shaking my head.  
"I want you to promise me you...will not say anything to my Father, Bakura. None of this slave crap"  
"Yes, yes, whatever you fucking want boy, hurry up and do what you're told to do. You still gotta clean remember?" I nodded and went back to the task at hand, sucking him off until he came in my mouth with a loud growl. I sighed and pulled away, walking to my dresser and grabbing some clean clothes before heading towards the bathroom, with Malik in toll. I walked into the bathroom, but then paused, and turned around, looking at Malik.  
"You can't follow me in here Malik. I'm going to get changed," I said softly, as I shut the door in his face. "Sorry," I called through the door, before I locked it. Sighing, I started to finish taking my clothes off and tossed them into the hamper, then walked over to the tub and turned on the water, getting it to a temperature that was good, then put the plug in, letting the tub fill up. As it filled up, I stepped into the water, slipping down until I was half submerged in water. I closed my eyes and relaxed, resting my head against the wall. It was so relaxing. I didn't remember the last time I was able to do this. Sighing, I submerged my entire head under the water, soaking my hair. I sat up, and grabbed the shampoo, but paused as I heard a knock on the door.  
"Yes?" I called as I scratched my neck.  
"Ryou! Please hurry up! I really have to use the washroom!" Malik whined. I took a deep breath and stood up, stepping out of the tub. "I'm going to unlock the door ok? But wait a minute before you come in ok? I'll have to get back in the tub"  
"Ok," Malik agreed. I walked the short walk to the door and unlocked it, then slid back over to the tub and slipped in, pulling the shower curtain closed as I did so.  
"Ok, it's safe to come in now Malik," I said, and Malik opened the door, walking into the bathroom. I peeked out of the curtain to see Malik smiling at me, with an embarrassed look upon his face.  
"Thanks Ryou," I smiled at him.  
"No prob Malik," I watched Malik's silhouette moved over to the toilet and his hands unbuttoned his pants. I flushed and looked away, once again relaxing against the wall. I could hear Malik using the bathroom, then zippering his pants back up. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.  
"Ryou?" I could hear my name being called softly. My eye lids were so heavy. I didn't want to open my eyes. I heard the shower curtain shift, and then the voice was by my ear. "Ryou?" My head rolled back slightly. "Ryou? Can I come in the tub with you"  
"Why...?" I asked, my voice light and airy.  
"I want to play with you," The voice responded. I shook my head.  
"No.. I've gotta hurry up and finish my bath and clean the house"  
"Come on Ryou, play with me..." I clenched my eyes shut, and sat up, pushing him back.  
"Malik. Stop it. I need to finish my bath and go and clean the house before father arrives," Malik backed away and looked at me, eyes wide. "I'm sorry.." Malik stood and left the bathroom quietly, leaving me to finish up my bath. I put some shampoo into my hair, then rinsed it out, then repeated the steps with conditioner. I pulled the plug and drained the water out of the tub and began to dry myself off; and got dressed in the outfit that either Malik or Bakura must have slipped onto the sink in a neat little pile. I put the clothes on. A nice royal blue polo shirt with tight black pants and a silver studded belt. Not too bad. I got out my blow dryer and dried my hair, then but it up in a ponytail. I picked up all the towels and dirty clothes and put them in the hamper, and then went downstairs, only to find it sparkling clean. Bakura and Marik looked up at my from the coach as I entered into the living room.  
"Did you guys do this?" I asked softly, a small smile on my lips. Mariku have me a sultry glance, and I flushed.  
"Yeah," Bakura grunted. "Mariku made me help him," He turned and glared at the blond boy sitting next to him. I went over to them and sat between them on the coach, a smile on my lips. I leaned up towards Bakura and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed me back, pulling me into his lap. I pulled away, panting lightly and rested my head on his shoulder. "Besides. It leaves us more time..." I watched as his ring glowed and Bakura's eyes widened. He looked over at Mariku, who's rod was glowing as well. He dropped it to the floor, as if it had burned him. "What the fuck is going on Mariku"  
"I don't know!" He growled back. "It's like they've gone fucking haywire!" There was a bright blinding light, and then there was nothing.

I groaned, sitting up. The sun was bright over head. I shielded my eyes with my hand and looked around, gasping. Sand as far as the eye can see. Just were was I? A groan to my left made me turn my head, and I stared at the man to my left. He looked exactly like Bakura, only he was very tanned, and he had a scar on his cheek. He wore a red cloak and a white skirt, with lots of gold. And speaking of gold, beside him was a large sack of what seemed to be treasure.  
"Sir...? Are you ok?" I asked the man. He jumped to his feet and glared down at me.  
"Who the blazes are you girl?" I blinked at him.  
"I'm not a girl you idiot!" I yelled at him. He towered over me, and I whimpered.  
"Then why do you look like a woman"  
"I don't know!" I yelled back at him. He smirked.  
"You do not know who I am, do you boy?" I shook my head. "I am Bakura, the King of Thieves," I stood up, and gave him a bow.  
"King Bakura, I am Ryou," Bakura licked his lips.  
"Ryou is it? Now tell me something. Why are you out in the middle of the desert?" I swallowed.  
"Actually Milord, I don't remember how I got to be here. I don't even know where we are..." The corner of Bakura's lips twitched and pulled into a smirk.  
"You are in the holy land of the pyramids boy," I blinked at him, clueless. "You are in Egypt, near the Valley of the Kings you fool"  
"The Valley of the...Oh my god! What is today"  
"Today is the thirteenth day of Atemu. The thirteenth day of his reign"  
"Year! What is the year"  
"2487 Or there abouts," My hands trembled. It had to of been 2487 B.C. The millennium items had taken me to the past. I swallowed thickly. What was I to do? "Come on now boy. I'm going to take you with me," I looked over at him, and the hot wind whipped my hair all over the place. I looked at the clothes I was wearing. Not the ones I had on previously. I was now wearing a soft linen shirt, with the same type skirt Bakura was wearing. I had gold bangles on my upper arms and I had more golden bangles on my ankles. I was also wearing sandals on my feet.  
"W-where are we going, King Bakura?" I asked. I did not know who to really address him. He had introduced himself as King, so I assumed he wanted me to call him that.  
"We are going to Kul Elna," Kul Elna? I had heard Bakura talking to Mariku about a place called that one day a while back. "And you. You are going to be a lovely little slave for the King of Thieves" My eyes widened. "Do as I tell you and I will not harm you," I shivered, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around myself, as if I were cold, but in fact, I was the total opposite. Bakura took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders. I looked up at him, confused. "It would be very bad if you got sick little one. I know of no one who would be able to treat you," I gave him a small smile.  
"You are too kind, my king," There was a slight difference between this Bakura and the Bakura from my time. This one was much kinder. He picked up his bag of loot and began walking. "Come boy," I scurried to catch up with him. Sweat rolled down my cheek, and Bakura looked at me. "Are you alright?" I nodded.  
"I'm fine, milord. About how far is Kul Elna from here?" Bakura turned his head, and looked forward over the desert.  
"Not too far little one. Only about five or six miles," Only five or six miles? Well I guess back in this time period it seemed like nothing. And so we walked. I felt like I was being smothering in this heat. It was nothing even close to being compared with Britain or Japan. Everything seemed hazy in front of my eyes. I stumbled over the sand and fell onto the ground on my knees. Bakura looked back and dropped his bag of loot, and came over to me. He got onto his knees and lifted my head onto his knees. He reached into his loot bag and pulled out a canteen of water. He unscrewed the cover and brought the bottle to my lips. I opened my mouth and he tipped the canteen up, letting water pour into my mouth. I coughed and it spilt down my chin and ran down my neck.  
"I'm sorry..." He pressed a finger to my lips.  
"No. You should not be sorry. Do you think you can walk? No. Never mind. I will carry you," He picked me up in his arms, then stood himself. He looked down at his bag of loot.  
"I can walk"  
"Forget it. I can carry both you and the bag. Do you think I am weak and cannot?" I shook my head. "We are only about a mile from Kul Elna now anyways," Had we really walked over three or four miles already? Bakura held onto me with one hand and grabbed the bad with his other hand. I squealed as I started to slip, and Bakura dropped the back and held onto me more closely. I flushed lightly. "Would you mind riding on my back? That would leave my hands free," I nodded, and he set me down, then got on his knees, allowing me to get on his back easily. He grabbed the bag and stood. I tightened my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Bakura turned his neck to look at me and his neck muscles moved under my hands. I smiled softly at him.  
"What is it, milord?" I asked. He shook his head, a smirk forming on his lips.  
"I was just wondering where you came from. You have such beautiful pale skin, most unlike the people around here. Not even that bloody Pharaoh has skin this pale," I flushed. And He licked his lips. "Heh. I should like you very much when we get to Kul Elna," I looked forward, and could see the outline of a small village.  
When we reached the village, everyone turned towards us. Bakura went to the center of the market and dropped the bag of golden items on the ground. He kicked the bag and some of the gold spilt out.  
"Divide this up and share it with everyone," He said to a man on his right. The man nodded and quickly began dividing the items up before the people and gave it out.  
"Here, Bakura, this is your share," The man held out some gold to Bakura, who waved it away.  
"Use it as an offering to the gods. I already have my treasure," The man looked from Bakura to Me and back to Bakura.  
"This boy? Who is he?" The man asked. The rest of the villagers stood there, waiting to hear as well.  
"I found him on my way home, just lying in the middle of the desert. Now off with you. I am tiered and am of in need of some rest," Bakura turned to his left and went down the street, leaving the people to go back to their daily lives.  
"That was very noble of you my king, so give all that gold away," Bakura shrugged and set me down in front of a large hut. Bakura pushed the door open and stood aside.  
"Please, come in," I nodded and went inside. There were heaps and heaps of gold everywhere. I shrugged off Bakura's red cloak and set it down on the table that was off to the side in the middle of the hut. I walked over to his small, roughly made bed that was heaping with blankets and sat down. Bakura was crouched over a pot with water in it and was dipping a cloth into it, then squeezing the water out of it. He stood and wiped his face with the cloth, then continued to wash his hands and arms and chest. I sat there, watching him. Bakura looked over at me and dropped the cloth back into the pot before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to me. He grabbed my chin between his finger and thumb, and forced me to look at him. I flushed.  
"Beautiful..." Bakura breath against my face, his breath hot against my flushed face. He leaned in closer and kissed me softly, his hand sliding from my chin, down to the crook of me neck. I kissed him back, letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly, and pulled away, my heart hammering in my chest.  
"You know..." I said softly. "I once knew a man, who was exactly like you, only he was as cold as ice and was much crueler. He used me...but it didn't bother me...as long as I was near him, I was happy...I loved him"  
"I see," Bakura said, licking his lips. "And you do not like me"  
"No! No...I just...don't know if I can give you what you want..." Bakura shook his head.  
"Do not worry. It is ok," He leaned close to my ear. He moved his hand up my leg and moved it under my skirt. I bit my lip. "I'll wait until you want too," He whispered into my ear. I whimpered softly, my breath coming in short, quick gasps. I closed my eyes. "Calm down little one. You're getting too excited"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." I whispered. Bakura leaned in closer tome and kissed me again, and I completely melted against him, whimpering. I didn't know what was going on with myself. Maybe it was because I was with this Bakura in Egypt, rather than the one at home. I slipped my arms around his neck and slipped into his lap, as his tongue slipped into my mouth. His hands were on my ass, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away from me, leaving me panting. He put an arm around my back and stood, making me encircle my legs around his waist. Bakura turned and dropped me onto the bed, and then climbed on top of me, just like Bakura did when ever he forced me.  
"Come now little one. You aren't scared of me are you? You want this as much as I do, do you not?" I nodded. I did want this. It felt so good. Bakura pulled my white shirt over my head and tossed it behind him. He bend his head down close to my chest and took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. I moaned, arching against him lightly. "I thought as much," Only Bakura could make me feel like this. Make me feel like I was in heaven, but still feel all the pain. The constant friction between us made me whimper in delight. The room seemed to shiver in a big heat wave. But of course, it was like...forty degrees in here.  
"please..." I whimpered, begging for attention. Bakura licked his lips and pulled my skirt down and took it off me. He grinned and took off his own skirt, making us both as naked as the other. He sat back, so he could look me other. He licked his lips. I looked at him and reached out to touch his rock hard abs. He touched my wrist and pushed my hand downward, making me flush hotly and look away.  
"Do you not want too, little one?" I shook my head. "That is ok. You don't have too," I smiled and stood on my knees.  
"I am yours," I said with a smile. "After all, you did save me out in the dry...hot...desert..." Bakura groaned lightly, with a smirk on his face.  
"Why, are trying to get at something?" I blushed and looked at him shyly.  
"Maybe, milord, maybe.." I gasped, my eyes going wide as he pressed a finger into me.  
"Or are you trying to get something in?" He said with a chuckle, pressing another finger into me. I gasped again, and he removed them, and kissed my neck. "This will hurt a little bit, little one," I bit down hard on my lip as he entered me. It should have been something that I was used to, but this time it felt a bit different. Bakura groaned, raking his hands though my hair. I smiled and grinded my hip downward, making him moan. I smiled more and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he thrust into me. Suddenly the door was thrown open, and the man at the door froze. He bowed his head.  
"Bakura, the Pharaoh and his priests are coming into our village very soon. You must flee while you can," Bakura grunted lowly while I squirmed in his lap.  
"You take the villagers and get them to safety. I will remain here and get rid of the Pharaoh," The man nodded.  
"Yes Sir," The man replied, then left. I looked up at Bakura.  
"Why won't we go with everyone else?" I asked, moaning softly as Bakura thrust into me again. He took me into his hand and started to stroke me.  
"Because I have to stay here and make the Pharaoh leave," He grunted, thrusting. He gave me a squeeze, and I moaned louder. "P-please..." I moaned. I couldn't stand it any more. I wanted to get off so badly. Bakura grunted and thrust into me harder, making me gasp loudly as he hit that little pleasurable spot in me. He did it again, and I bit down on my lip hard, hard enough to draw blood, as I came, Bakura following right after me. I sat there, my head resting against Bakura's shoulder, panting harshly, my breath ragged.  
"Come now, we must dress. Pharaoh will be here soon and we must not be naked for all to see," Bakura pulled out of me and got up, but I cuddled into the blankets on the bed. I watched as Bakura put on clean skirt, and then put bangles around his waist, then he put more bangles on his wrists and ankles. Then, out of one of the piles of god in the corner, he plucked a sort of necklace, that was made up of gold, red and blue beads. He put it on and tied it behind his head, tying it into place. Then he grabbed his cloak from the table and slipped it on. I licked my lips. I closed my eyes and started to drift off. Bakura walked over to the door and looked out. "Hurry and dress. The Pharaoh is here," His words were garbled to me. He came over to me, and picked me up, wrapping me in blankets. The door opened with a force so powerful, it slammed into the wall and shook the entire hut. It was the Pharaoh. Atemu. Yami.  
"Thief Bakura. You have something I want,"

TBC

Didn't expect that, did you? lol. I dunno. I just got my march issue of Shonen jump, and it had the Egypt Bakura, so I kinda got the idea from that. Was it any good? Or should I change it back? I dunno Review and tell place! xoxo Yuuki-sama . 


	10. 10

I forced myself to drink the cup of water that was being offered to me. My breath came in short painful jabs, and my ribs hurt. I had been running as fast as I could, as far as I could, but yet, the Pharoah still seemed to catch me. Bakura sat across the room from me, bound in iron cuffs to the wall. He snarled at any one who came close to either him or me. THe Pharoah did not go through such measures with me; apparently I didn't seem very threatening. He only had me tied up in leather straps, although, my hands were tied behind my back. Someone had also put my skirt on me, and I had Bakura's red cloak over my shoulders. I stood up, swallowing thickly, and walked over to Bakura. He looked down on me slightly, as I was shorter than him. He let out a heavy breath, the warm air carressing my face. One of the guards jerked me away from him, and pulled me out of the room. He pushed me down a long corridor, and into another room.

"Pharoah should have fun with you boy," he hissed, snickering, shutting the door as he left. I whimpered, and looked around the beautifully decorated room.

"Do you like it?" A deep, rich voice asked me from afar. I froze in place. It was Pharoah.

"It is...nice..." I whispered.

"Are you frightened?" I shook my head as he seeped from his shadowy hiding place.

"I just want to go home..."

"Home?" He asked.

"Yes, Home. To modern Japan, in 2005," He looked at me like I was crazy. I guess it DID seem a little bit crazy if you thought about it. "I mean...home...to Kul Elna..."

"That grotty little theif village that we burned?" My eyes widened.

"No!" I whispered. This must have been why Bakura hated the Pharoah so much.

"Oh Yes. It was easy to overtake it. That stupid, so-called King of Theives hardly did anything," I bit my lip hard.

"Can I have my hands free, my Pharoah?" I whispered, scared. He gave me a sly smile.

"Of course. Come here," I walked over to him and turned my back to him, and shrugged my shoulders, letting the cloak slip and fall onto the ground. Pharoah slowly untied the leather cuffs, and I rubbed my wrists when he was done. They were red and raw from me trying to get out of them. I turned towards him, and knelt down, picking the claok up and putting it on. I moved to stand, but Pharoah put his hand on my head, licking his lips. "I think you would do a better job down there," I but my lip, trembling.

"No!" I cried, shaking my head. Pharoah glared down at me.

"You'll do as you are told. You are my slave now boy. Do you want to meet Anubis so soon?" I whimpered

and rest my forehead against the floor.

"I want Bakura..." I whimpered into the floor. It was cold to my skin.

"Bakura? That theif? No. He's dead," I shook my head. I couldn't beleive it. I just couldn't. Bakura, dead? Never. He wasn't one to die easily. "I just had him killed. Although I should have killed him in front of you. Do you want the body? I'm sure you'll find a way to make it useful," He said with a sickening smile. I shook my head. Did he really think I'd become a necrophelic? I shivered.

"You sick bastard. What do you want with me!" I yelled at him and scrambled to my feet. "Why are you keeping me here! Why won't you let me go home!"

"What do I want with you? I don't know what I want with you." The smirk on his face continued to grow. "I'm sure you'll be useful as a bed slave. The guards haven't had one in weeks," My eyes widened in fear. "But then It wouldn't be any fun for me," Yami walked over to the bed and sat down, then motioned for me to follow, but I shook my head, refusing to move. "Get over here now slave!"

"No! I won't move!" I yelled, clenching my fists. I didn't want this...man to take me. Never would I give in to his demands. Yami's anger grew as he got up from the bed and walked over to me, his fist connecting with my stomach, causing me to double over in pain, into his waiting arms.

"You will do as you are told!" He carried me over to the bed, his grip tight, making me moan in pain.

He dumped me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me, tearing my cloak from my hands. I was hardly wearing anything. The Pharoah lifted my hips up and forced a finger into me. I let out a small scream before the door to the room was thrust open, and a preist came running in.

"My Pharoah! The prisner has excaped!"

"What!" he rored. "How did this happen!"

"W-well milord, he-"

"NEVER MIND! JUST FIND AND CAPTURE HIM!" The preist turned, but fell.

"Oh, he found me, but you'll never capture me again," Bakura's dark voice floated out of the shadows. "Now, I would like to reclaim what you took from me,"

Pharoah withdrew the finger from me and grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up. I cringed and clawed and his hand, trying to free my hair from his hand. He let go and pushed me back onto the bed behind him.

"He's mine now," I looked past Pharoah and at Bakura. I climbed down off the bed slowly, moving away from the Pharoah, then ran towards Bakura. He gave me a sly look before turning his attention back to Pharoah. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor at his feet. He offered me a hand and I grabbed it, pulling myself up. He slipped an arm around my waist and I put my head on his chest.

"What was that you said? I beleave he's mine," Bakura growled, his arm tightening around my waist.

Pharoah cleared his thraot, then waved his hand at us.

"Leave then,"

"Not until you pay for what you did to my angel Pharoah. Touching him in such a way," Bakura walked up to him and punched him in the face. Yami punched him back and a fight broke out, but in the end, Bakura won.

"Righto then. Off we go angel," Bakura smirked as he rubbed some blood off his chin. He led me out of Pharaoh's rooms. He seemed quiet pleased with himself. We walked out of the palace and back out into the sand.

"Theif-sama, what happened after the pharaoh came into the house? I'm afriad I don't totally recall what happened correctly..." Bakura shook his head.

"Do not call me Theif-sama. It does not sound right. My village has been burned,"

"What do you mean, burned?"

"To the ground burned, lovely angel. To the ground," My eyes widened in shock and fear. He pressed a finger to my lips. "Now, say nothing more. We must go to the pyrimids and raid," I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Raid? Why?" I asked.

"We need the gold to rebiuld and live little one," I nodded, Bakura's red claok that I was wearing, blowing in the hot egyptian wind.

"Where will be start Yami-sama?" Bakura looked at me oddly.

"Yami-sama? What does this mean? This name...?"

"It means...Dark King, where I come from," The corners of his lips turned upwards into a smirk.

"Dark King you say?" I nodded. "I like this new name...this 'Yami-Sama'," I blushed darkly, and smiled at him. Bakura walked close to me and pulled me into a surprise kiss. My eyes widened and I kissed him back, but then he pulled away. "Come now little one, we'll need to reach Thebes by nightfall,"

"Thebes? Why Thebes?" He looked over at me as we walked out of the Palace and into the Pharaoh's stables. He quickly untied two white horses and then lifted me up onto one. I let out a small yelp in surprise.

"We will find help in Thebes," He said before climbing up onto his own horse. "You can ride, yes?" I nodded. "Then ride as fast as you can. Quick. Follow me. Quickly!"

The road to Thebes was a long and hot one. For miles and miles we wnet without food or water. But then finally we arrived at the city. Bakura saw that I was in need of water badly. I groaned lightly as I raised my head from the hourses neck and looked around before returning to my original positon. Bakura got down from his horse and led both mine and his to a well where he brought me a cup of water. I drank it greedily. But after the cup was gone, there was no more water to be given to me. Bakura saw the look on my face.

"Don't fret. There will be more once we find Mariku," I felt too weak to say anything back to him. Bakura took us back outside the city to a small sandy area with rocks littering the ground. He pulled on something that was on the ground and a hidden hatchway opened. "Hey Mariku!" He yelled into the opening, his voice echoing off the walls of the stone underground place. I could hear a faint scuffling, before a handsome blonde man reveiled himself. The man jumped on Bakura, smothering him with kisses. I went unnoticed for the time being. "Stop it. Stop it!" The blonde man frowned down at him.

"Baku, what's with you?"

"Mariku I'm tierd, and my...boy needs food and water," Mariku made a face, and then looked over at me.

"As yes, well come in. I've heard from news of this boy, the one that you found while raiding. He's very pretty Baku," Bakura sighed and shook his head. "Get all your stuff off the horses and let them go,"

"You have more? We can't stay for long; only until the heat dies down on us,"

"What do you mean?" Mariku asked him. I looked from one to the other, but kept quiet.

"Pharoah burnt Kul Elna and I had to go and fetch the boy from his clutches,"

"Oh Bakura...I'm glad you came to my home. You are always welcome here," He said with a sad smile. "And you too," He said, adressing me. I blushed lightly abd gave him a small smile.

"My name is Ryou," I told him in a soft voice. He just sent me a cold glare and then turned back to Bakura. "Hmmm." I whimpered loudly, and Bakura tunred towards me.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked, concered, but I shook my head. "Are you sure? Maybe you should lay down," Again I shook my head.

"'Kura. I'm thrusty," I whined. Bakura turned to Mariku and I stuck my tongue out at him while Bakura was turned.

"Why you little..."

"Mariku, can I get some water from you?" He shook his head.

"We ran out of water yesterday because of the drought down here, but we do have some acohol," I swollowed thickly. I still couldn't forget the night the Bakura had introduced himself to the fowl liquid. Let's just say, I didn't go to school for a week or so after that.

"Uhhhh..." I groaned lightly, holding my head in my hands, dropping to my knees.

"What's wrong?" Bakrua asked me, kneeling down next to me.

"M-my head, I-" I let out a scream before everything collasped.

I woke with a jolt, gasping for air. My throat burned, and I started coughing hard. A pale hand held a glass of water to my lips and I took it into my own hands, drinking in quickly. It helped sooth my sore throat.

"Thank you," I said softly, turning my head to look up at my helper. "F-Father!" I cried upon seeing light brown hair and green eyes. I threw my arms around him, hugging him. "When did you get here! How was your trip?" I asked.

"I got here about...hmmm...two days ago. I was shocked when your boyfriend told me that you had taken ill,"

"My...boyfriend? Oh, you mean Yami,"

"Yes, Yami-kun. Very...intresting man. Mariku and Malik are very intresting as well," I looked up at him as I sat up, and saw a flash of dissappointment.

"What is it Father?"

"Oh, it's nothing Ryou," He gave me a small smile. "Nothing that can't be helped,"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, you like...boys, and that would mean no children, am I correct?" I blinked innocently.

"Yes, well, I suppose that would be correct Father. I'm...I'm sorry I can't continue our family line. If Sister were still alive-"

"Don't mention your sister Ryou," He said sadly, leaning in closer to me. He put a hand on the top of my head. "You look like her so much. And like your mother,"

"Do you...want to go visit them tomorrow?"

"Yes. That might be a good idea. I can go before my plane leaves in the evening,"

"The evening? But you only just got here!"

"Yes, well, I Have a meeting at the national musime in Cairo the day after next,"

"Oh...I, see," I blushed furiously as my stomach grumbled rather loudly, and I laughed. "Well-" I said, pushing back the blankets. I sucked in a sharp gasp as a small wave of pain passed over me, but quickly shook it off.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes Father," I told him with a smile. "If you would go downstairs, I'll dress and come cook us sometihng good to eat, Yes?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. Are you sure you're feeling good?"

"oh, yes Father, I'm fine now," I watched as he walked over to the doorway.

"Ryou, Yami-kun told me to tell you, if you woke, that he went to the...ring? I think it was. Or maybe the Rink...do you know what he ment?"

"Y-Yes Father, I know what he means," I gave him a smile and he walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him as he went. Bakura came out of the ring the moment he left, glaring at the door.

"Damn old man," He growled. "Wouldn't shut up. But you...you on the other hand, you are just so..." He stopped talking and moved his gaze to me. "...silent. What did the ring show you?" I looked up at his face and blinked repeatedly. His hair...he had cut it short, just like...his past form. My breath caught in my throat. "T-Theif-sama," I whimpered, groping at his shirt, pulling him closer. "Theif-sama, I missed you so much..."

"Ah. So that's what. I thought as much," His hand moved so quickly, I hardly saw it move. His fingers wrapped around my throat, twitching and tightening.

"Theif-sama, why are you doing this to me?" I asked calmly, not even flincing as his fingers tightened even more. It was if...It was if I wasn't scared of him any more. Bakura saw that and let go of my thorat, backing away from me.

"You--You're--" His eyes widened for only a second and then they narrowed. "You-"

"Ryou! Is everything okay up there!" Father's voice traveled up to us, and I got up off the bed and went over to my dresser, ignorring Bakura. I pulled off what little clothes I had been wearing and pulled on a pair of Camoflauge pants with a sleeveless black tee and the silver collar from Bakura. I combed my hair, and then turned to Bakura, who was now sitting on my bed, glaring at me.

"Are you coming down stairs?" I asked, smoothing out my hair and putting it up with a hair elastic. "I'll make you something good to eat, okay? Anything special you want?" But he just sat there, not saying anything, just glaring at me. "Okay, I'm gonig to go down stairs," I went over to the door and opened it, and went down stairs.

"Ryou, what took you so long?" Father asked me, and I smiled at him.

"Oh, Yami came home. He came up through the window," I went into the kitchen and began whipping up something to eat. Steak and sturfry for Father and Bakrua and some sushi and rice for myself, although I wasn't feeling too hungry right now. I set the table and when went back into the living room. "Father, supper is ready. I'm going to go upstairs and fetch Yami,"

"Yes, okay, that's alright," He said, getting up from one of the recliners and setting the book down that he was reading. He smiled as he walked passed me as I started up the stairs to fetch Bakrua. I put my hand on the doorknob to our room and froze as I felt a dark aura pulsing. I swallowed and turned the knob and pushed the door open. I was surprised to find Bakura curled up on the bed sleeping.

"Oh...Theif-sama..." I cooed softly, something I would normally never do if he was awake. It was oddly strange that now that I had met his other self, his Egyptian self, I found that he did'nt frighten me. Unlike Yuugi and his other self, I didn't see Baklura as being, 'evil' for say, just...dark, and misunderstood. Slowly, I turned, shutting the door behind me and went back down stairs.

"Are you and Yami gonig to join me?" Father asked, but I shook my head and began to over mine and Bakura's plates with plastic wrap and set them on the counter.

"No, Yami taking a nap, and I'm feeling a bit sleepy myself, so I thought I'd go and lay down as well. Besides-" I paused, glancing over at the microwave. "-It's almost seven thirty. Feel free to help yourself to anything you might need, Good night Father,"

"Good night Ryou," I walked upstairs and went into my room. Bakura was still curled up on the bed, sleeping. With a small smile I pulled off my clothes and went over to the bed, pulling the blankets back and crawling in next to the demon who was already sleeping. I froze as he turned over, but then smiled and curled up next to him; and my smile grew as he slipped his arms around me. It wasn't too long after that that my eyes started to droop and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Soft lips kissed my neck, hands brushed back my hair, and a body behind me kept me warm and protected. Gentle fingers traced the wings on my back in small circles. I groaned lightly and removed the other arm from around my waist, then pushed back the blankets.

"Where are you going?" A cold voice growled from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and gave Bakura a small smile.

"I'm gonig to make myself some tea. Would you like some?" I asked him as I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand. "Besides, I'm leaving in like, an hour,"

"Leaving? Where the hell do you think you're going you little slut?" Bakura growled out, glaring at me, but I didn't even flinch at his words. Was I really, truely not afraid of him anymore? Had I really gotten over my fear of him thanks to his other self?

"I'm gonig with Father to see my sister,"

"Your sister?" Bakrua snarled. "What sister? You have no sister you ignorent little-"

"My sister is dead, you selfish prick," I said in the coldest voice I could muster. Bakrua's eyes narrowed. "Now, would you like me to make you some tea as well?"

"Yes," I looked at him, but there was something different in his eyes; something I couldn't place. I shook the thought out of my head as I pulled my pants and shirt on, and went over to the door. "Ryou-" I froze as Bakura said my name, my actual name. "Make me some--Peach tea," I blinked in amazment. Bakrua wanted me to make him some peach tea? That was a suprise to me.

"Y-yes, of course Theif-sama. Would you like me to bring it up to you, or will yuo be joining me for tea and cookies down in the dining room?"

"Yes, sounds good to me," My eyes widened. What, in gods name had happened to Bakura? That cold hearted bastard that forced me to thing I didn't want to every night? "I need to speak with you about something anyways," Ah. He needed to talk with me.

"Ryou!" Father called from downstairs. I shook my head and glanced once more at the clock. I had been up here, talknig to Bakrua and getting dressed for over a half hour. I sighed softly.

"I've taken up too much time. Father is leaving in five or six hours. You go back to sleep, and I'll wake you up so we can have tea when Father goes to the airport, okay Theif-sama?" He nodded and turned over, pulling the blankets around him and went back to sleep. I grabbed one of Bakrua's cloaks from the closet and pulled it around my shoulders as I started down stairs.

"Ryou, we should hurry. I only have a few hours left in Domino, and the...cemetery is an hours drive there and back," I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Y-Yes, of course Father. Let us go,"

The drive to the cemetery was longer than it should have. Although it was only a half hour there, it seemed like an eternity. The weather had turned from a bright and sunny day to a clouded over, misting day. Father stood beside me as we looked down upon my sister's grave, and mother. I couldn't help the tears that dripped down my cheeks. My knees gave out on my and I fell to the ground before their graves. I set a blue rose atop each of their graves; my hands shook the whole time.

"Father--" I choaked out. "I-I think we should go..." I ended in a whisper.

"Yes. I think we should. I'm due at the airport in an hour anyways," He said softly, putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the car. "I'll drive to the airport, and then, maybe you can drive home? Or maybe call Yami,"

"Yes...yes...Father..." I said, as I opened the passenger side door to the car. I slipped into my seat, and Father took his. I buckled my seatbelt and then wiped the tears from my eyes. I glanced at my father, and then out the window as he started to drive out of the graveyard. My vision blurred together as one as the car moved, everything outside rushing past me in seconds. It was cold in the car, yet I was sweating. It had been a lnog time sence I'd come to the graveyard. I hadn't been here sence Bakura came into my life. I hadn't had the time with him around.

"Ryou?"

"Yes Father?"

"Would you help me and unlock the trunk so I can gather my bags?" I blinked and looked around. When had we arrived at the airport?

"Oh, yes, of course Father," I said softly, taking the keys from him and unlocking the trunk for him. One by one I pulled his bags from the trunk, passing all three to him. "Father...When will you be coming for another visit? I miss not having you around,"

"Oh, Ryou, I, I don't know. I'm a very busy man. And you're an adult now. I'll see what I can do, But I've got the next two months booked solid," I faked a smile.

"Oh, never mind me FAther, I know you're busy. You'll come visit when you have the time," I hugged him through his luggage bags, and he turned to leave. "Goodbye!" I called to him as he went into the port. I sighed softly and climbed into the drivers side of the car. I put the key in the ignition and drove back home.

I sighed softly as I unlocked the door to the house and walked inside. I took my shoes off and then hung Bakura's cloak up on the coat rack so it would start to dry. I walked past the living room and went into the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." I filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat at a low tempature, while I got out some cups and saucers for the tea. I buttered some biscits and put them, along with some cookies on a plate on the table. I glanced at the kettle before exiting the kitchen and gonig upstairs. The door to my room was shut, so I knocked gently before opening it a little bit and peaking inside. Shaking my head, I shut the door and turned, leaning agianst it. Now, where could Bakrua have gotten to?

"Fucking Kettle!" I heard the curse from downstairs and I winced as my other self slammed the kettle against something. Sighing, I went back down stairs.

"I'm sorry Theif-sama, I thought that-" I froze in the doorway to the kitchen, my eyes glued on Bakura.

"What?" He growled. "You and your stupid kettle. I was in the bath!" I smiled and giggled at him, my cheeks burning with a hot blush.

"I...noticed," I went around and started to push him out of the kitchen. "Go and finish up. I'll fix the tea again and we can talk about whatever you wanted to talk about earlier when you get out, okay?" He flashed me a phychotic grin, his eyes flashing. I shivered, and went to get another kettle, but found the one I had been using on the counter, in fine working condition. I shrugged and set it back on the stove, letting it reheat while I put two tea bags in the cups. The water heated up quickly, and I poured the hot water into the cups, jsut as Bakura walked back into the kitchen.

"Bring this shit in the living room," He growled, leaving the kitchen and heading into another room; the living room I suppose. I pulled out a serving tray and put the tea pot, the cups of tea and the sweets on the tray and slowly, carefully carried it into the living room. I set it down on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch, oppisite to Bakura.

"Here you are," I said quietly, as I took the tea bag out of both cups. Picking it both the cup and saucer, I offered one to him, and took one myself. I took a sit, and then set it back down on the table.

"You've...changed Ryou. Sence the ring sucked you into its world. You played with the past and...changed things," I watched him carefully, watching him as he took a sip of he and picked up a cookie from the tray and ate it.

"What do you mean? Wasn't it all some dream?" Bakura's eyes narrowed as he set his cup down on the other end of the table and glared at it. "It was real?"

"Yes. It was real. You meddled with the past. My Past. You changed my reasons for fighting the Pharoah. You forced me to become...nicer..." I glanced over at him, a soft blush on my cheeks.

"Theif-sama, I don't get it. I was only in the past for a short amount of time. How could you have changed so much because of our short encounter?"

"I don't know. I don't know! It's just-- Ever sence you came back I've been feeling weird. There's something in my mind that doesn't belong there. I mean it belongs there, it just shouldn't be there; It wasn't there before. I think I know what is it, I just don't know what to do with it, how to deal with it,"

"What kind of feeling is it?" I asked softly, not wanting to break him out of his moment, not wanting to ruin it in any way. He looked over at me.

"I don't know. I mean, I do, but I don't. I mean. I didn't feel it when Mariku and Malik where here earlier; I mean I did, it was there, but it was no were near as much as it is right now. It's not hate, or agression, or anything dark like that. No...it's a light and airy type feeling. It makes my heart pound in my chest, you know?" I gave him a questioning look, still unsure of what he was talking about. I was still a bit stunned at how open he was being, and he wasn't angry. Had I really made that much of an impact on his former self in the past? It was just so confusing. Bakura picked up his tea, which still had a little bit of steam coming off of it and took a long sip, and then set it back down and took another cookie. I reached out for one myself, but jerked my hand back as Bakura reached for the same one. "Sorry," He apoligized to me, and I gaped at him. Bakura? Saying he was sorry? What the hell did I do in the past that had changed him so much?

"Bakura, if you've changed so mcuh now wouldn't that make Yami-kun change as well?"

"Yes, well, I suppose it would. It might make him act like I did before, but I-"

"Come on!" I cried, jumping up. "We have to go to Yuugi's!"

"Okay, if you insist," Bakura got up and followed me into the hallway, where I was pulling on my shoes and cloak. Bakura grabbed his boots and pulled them on, then grabbed his coat. I tossed him the keys to the car.

"You take the ran, I'm gonig to go on foot, okay?" He only nodded and I shot off like an arrow towards Yuugi's house. I hoped he was okay. His house was only a few blocks from my own, so I got there quickly, but Bakura had not arrived yet. I knocked on the door. "Yuugi-kun? Are you home?" I called, but go no reply. I turned the doorknob in my hand, and surprisingly it turned and opened the door. "Yuugi-kun?"

"No, no, no, no. Please Yami, why are you--" I don't know whether I cut his voice out or he did. The bile started to rise in my throat, but I swallowed it back down. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then opened them, determined, and walked staight into their living room, seeing what I had hoped not to see.

"You!" Yami growled at me. "What the hell are you donig here!" I swallowed thickly, and jumped on him knocking him away from Yuugi. "AHH! Get off of me!" Yami growled, grabbing at my shirt, yanking, trying to get my off.

"You leave Yuugi alone! What did he ever do to you!" I yelled back at him. Yuugi came out of his frozen like state and ran out of the room, to go get home I could only assume. He swiped at my and tilted backwards, fall on me on the floor. I cried out as my back connected solidly with the hard wood flooring. Yami recovered quickly, towering over my sprawled out form on the floor.

"You scared away my little playmate, Ryou Bakura," Yami seethed at me, and I whimpered. But, I guess it was better that Yami did this to me and not Yuugi. I've been tainted so many times. Yuugi has never been exposed to this kind of treatment. "Oh well. Now I have a new one," He grabbed me by my forehead and slammed my my head against the floor. I sucked in a breath and took the treatment as he delt it out. He pulled on my hair and yanked my head back until my neck was total exposed before he bit down hard, pericing the skin with his teeth. I cried out in pain and tried to shove him away but to no avail. He janked his head away, started to work at getting my pants unfastened, which wasn't easy; there were mayn buttons involved. I just closed my mind and blanked it out for a moment. WHere in the would was Bakura? He should have been here by now. Yami cried out in frustration and just yanked on them hard, popping the buttons off. Now I really began to worry.

"Y-Yami, you...you don't have to do this...why are you so angry? Why-"

"You, shut the fuck up," He snarled, ending my round of questioning without even answering a single question. He yanked my pants and everything underneith off me in a swift motion. I swallowed and braced myself.

"I'm not going to scream," I told him, determined. "No. Not like last time," There was no studder in my voice, and truth be told, I wasn't scared. I've had this happen enough times with Bakura. Besides, in my mind, Bakura would probley show up at the same time he did last time.

"Do yuo really think you will be resuced as you were in the past? I highly doubt it. Where is your preious Bakura now? Not here, when he should have been lnog ago?" I winced at his words. Of course I thought that Bakura would have been here by now, but he wasn't. What was taking him so long? I bit my lip hard as Yami forced a finger into me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "WHy would he resuce you? You are nothing more than a dirty little whore," I started to struggle against him as he pushed another finger into me, kicking at him and flaling my arms about, but that ended quickly as Yami forced me up inot an akward position so my knees were bent and I couldn't move them, and he held my wrists tightly in his free hand. "Now why would you try and hit me? I thought I was your friend,"

"You are not my friend!" I yelled at him, trying to get my hands free from him as he continued to force his fingers into me. Luck was not with me today. It was never with me when I was in this sort of position. Yami grabbed my hair hand yanked my head into a position where he grabbed my jaw and shoved his tounge into my mouth. It was so sudden that I coughed into his mouth and started to gag. He made a discusted sound and yanked his mouth away from mine, sliva dripping down his chin, which he wiped away ameatdly.

"No, we're more than friends, arn't we, Ryou Bakrua?" I blinked at him. How could we be more than friends? We wern't even friends at the start, not after he had tried to kill Bakura. "Yes, we're much more than friends now," His fingers withdrew from inside me and I sighed in releif. But the sudden invasion of something much larger than his fingers caused me to stiffen and let out a shrill scream, which was covered up for the most part by Yami's hand over my mouth. Hot tears fell down my cheeks as I strugged to get away from Yami. Where was Bakura? Why wasn't he here when I needed him the most? A door slammed shut somewheres, but I could barely hear it; the dull throbbing in my ears growing as Yami started to rock in and out of me. One of his hands wandered up my shirt, pinching my nipples, while the other began to stroke my limp cock.

"No...no...Yami...stop it..." I groaned out in pain, but he ignorred me. I swatted at his hands, but it had no effect what so ever.

"What the fuck are you doing to MY light!" My head snapped up and my eyes widened. Finally, Bakura had arrived. I strugged to get away from Yami, digging my nails into his arms, struggled to get close to Bakura. I ducked my head as Bakura's fist came my way and landed on Yami's face, and I winced at the force behind it, the anger behind the punch. I took my chanced and squermed out of Yami's lap, whimpering in pain. However, I hardly had the time to grab at Bakura's legs before Yami's hands were on my ankles, pulling me back.

"I don't think so," Yami growled at me, and from then on, it was a struggle between him and Bakura to either capture or free me. In the end Bakura freed me of Yami's horrible grip. I scurried away from him quickly, grabbing my clothes that were laying on the floor as I went and hid behind Bakura.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Nearly raping your own light? And then going ahead and actually raping mine!" Slowly; carefully, I pulled on my clothes, whimpering, as Bakura continued his onslaught of critizims against Yami. "You know you need Yuugi PURE to live in this world, why would you want to disrupt that! You would have sealed your own fate!"

"Why would it matter to you Bakura?" Yami seethed at him. "Why, you rape your light daily, don;t you?" I watched as Bakura's eyes widend, then narrowed.

"Don't you EVER talk of that. EVER," I could feel Bakura's old anger growing. "That was the past. "I would never touch Ryou in such a way now-"

"Oh, you your saying that Ryou's no good to you any more now that I've had him?"

"No! THat's not what I mean! Ryou is everything to me! I love him!" My eyes widened and my heart thumped in my chest. My mind did not want to beleive what my ears were hearing. Bakura...loved me?

"Ha! That's a laugh and a half. Get real. How could you love?" Yami got up from the floor and pulled up his pants fastening them up. "You're nothing up a rapist. A silly child molester," Bakura balled his hands into fists.

"And you're one to talk!"

"Yes, you are a silly child molester and a sex addict that has been reduced to raping little boys," Bakura swung his fist at Yami, who dodged it, and then swung his own fist. A brawl broke out, with various yells and curses as punches and kicks landed. And then, after what seemed like forever, the fighting stopped, with Bakrua sitting on Yami's back with his arm twisted at a painful angle. "Get off me...bastard," By this time, Yuugi had came back, covered in many layers, but still shivering. I went over to him, and he looked at me with blank eyes.

"Oh Yuugi...I'm...so sorry..."

"Don't be... I'm the one who should be apoligizing..." Hw whispered to me. "You...saved me Ryou..." I sudden movement by Bakura caused me to turn my head.

"Bakura..."

"Ryou, Yuugi-san, come, we're leaving," Bakura's voice was cold as he spoke and we followed him without question. Yuugi didn't even look back as we walked into the kitchen, and then into the game shop so we could slip on our shoes before leaving. Yami hadn't moved that we saw of, and thus we ignorred him. But then again, I never expected it to happen. Yami moved so quickly, the silver of the knife that had suddenly appeared in his hand gleamed in the sunlight. Yami lunged at Bakura and struck him as the silver haired demon spun around. The knife sunk deep into his chest, and Bakura just stood there, blinking at Yami before he raised his hands to the blade imbedded in his chest. Bakura staggered as he slowly pulled the blade out, dark crimson blood spilling out from the wound, and he dropped down on his knees while Yami fled from the house. I couldn't breath; my lungs would not work, my heart thumped slowly inside my chest. I dropped to my knees as Bakura fell forwards and he slumped into my awaiting arms. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks once again as my arms held Bakrua tightly. I would hear the wail of an ambulance in the distance, so I could only assume Yuugi had called.

"Please Bakura-sama...Please Theif-sama...I don't want to loose you-"

"And...you won't..." It was ironic, the way our lips met in a silent kiss, while I sobbed.

"...In here, this way..." That would have been Yuugi telling the paramedics were we were. I pulled my lips away from his, but still held him tight. Blood had soaked though my shirt, causing it to stick to my flesh. I felt num as we let the medics put Bakura onto a streater and wheeled him into their vechile. I could faintly hearing one of them talk to me, but I couldn't understand what she was saying; I just stared at the ground. "No, I'll drive him over...he's jsut in too much shock right now..." Yuugi's sweet voice reached my eyes and I looked over at him. "Come Ryou, we don't want to be here alone,"

My body stayed num as we sat in the waiting room of the hospital. As odd as it sounded, I held Yuugi's hand tightly in my own, ever sence he pulled me out of the house. Yuugi was rubbing my hand with his fingers, and I looked over at him, wondering why.

"Ryou, you hands are ice cold. Maybe we should get you some place warmer...?" He asked, uncertin if my reaction.

"L-leave? No. Never I-I'll just go and get capichino-"

"Let me get it," Yuugi said at once, dropping my hand. "French vanilla right Ryou?" I nodded and he left, leaving me to my thoughts. This was all that stupid 'dream guadian's' fault. I bet he's the one who had me pulled into the past. That changed everything. If I had never gone back in the past, this wouldnt' have happened; Yuugi wouldn't be scarred from what Yami had tried to do to him. From what Yami did to me. Was this the price I had to pay for wanting Bakura to love me? I would hate to think it would be more yet. But Bakura did love me right? He said so. My thoughts and my vision blurred together; and my eye lids became heavy, and before I knew it I was sleeping.

_"Come on you, wake up. This is no time to be sleeping. Come on, get up," I groaned lightly and started to get up off the hard floor I was laying on. "There we go, get up," I leaned on one hand and rubbed my eyes with the other, and then pushed my hair outr of my eyes._

_"Who's there?" I called out, and looked around, but saw nothing but darkness._

_"Who the hell do you think it is?" My eyes widened and I looked around fanticly. _

_"Bakura!"_

_"Oh course it's me. But don't bother looking. I'm not here; not phycically like you atleast. Seems like you have a guardian after all," I blinked, confused. "No, you know whatI'm talknig about. That blue haired boy that you dremt about a week or two ago," Chin Yisou? Was that who Bakura was talking about? "Yes, him," Bakrua answered, reading my mind. "Now wake up and come visit me. I didn't die; I'm awake in my room,"_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yes. Now. WAKE UP!"_

"Wake up! Ryou! Wake up!" I held my eyes tight for a moment before opening them.

"...Yes?" I blinked up at him, confused.

"It's Bakura! He's awake!" Yuugi squeeled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up out of the chair I was sitting in. I was curious to why he sounded so excuted, but let it go as he dragged me into the elevator and up four floors into Bakrua's hospital room. My lips pulled into a smile when I saw him staring at the doorway; at me, a dark look in his eyes. It wasn't one of his normal looks, one of the ones he used to give me. It was...different.

"Huh...heh...heh..." I couldn't help my giggles as my eyes filled with tears and I fled the room. I could hear Yuugi behind me running to catch up. I stopped at the end of the hallway, tears dripping down my face.

"Ryou. What's wrong? Why did you run out of the room?" HE asked me softly, as he put his hand on my arm. I didn't answer him, I jsut stood there, with my eyes closed. "Ryou?"

"I...I don't know. I don't know!" I raised my arm and wiped my eyes. "Come on. I'm going back," I turned and went back to the room. Swallowing, I turned the doorknob and entered, with a small smile on my face.

"Ryou. Why did you leave? Ryou, did you hear me?" I swallowed again and ran. Ran and jumped on him.

"Oh Bakura, Bakura I heard you-" He hissed and I froze. "Oh--oh--" I got off his chest and unbuttoneed his shirt, putting it away from his body. I touched the bandages gently, a deep red spot in the middle. Tears dripped from my cheeks onto my hand.

"Don't you start that now," Bakura said, his hand moving along my cheek, wiping the tears away. "Don't you start that crying again. I've seen you shed enough tears," He shifted under me and sat up, leaning against a mound of pillows. I blinked my tears away somewhat, but thewy still fell. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. You did everything I ever asked you to do, and all I did was hurt you,"

"It's okay, It's okay. It's nothing that can't be forgiven," I leaned up towards him, whimpering, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"No, no, no," He childed me, pushing me away slightly. "I don't beleive that you would forgive me for all that...abuse so easily. Stop playing me,"

"No," I scolded him, pressing myt lips to his again, kissing him. "I can forgive you so easily because of my feelings for you," I told him boldly, bolder than I had ever been in my life. "And because of my feelings I've always did what you've asked of me,"

"Ryou? I don't think I'm getting what you're saying,"

"Bakura. It's because I love you," I closed me eyes, tryingto will the tears that had begun falling again, but with little luck. My eyes widened in shock as Bakura wound his arms around my middle, holding me tight. "Oh Bakura," I whispered softly as I brought his head to my chest and wrapped my arms around his head, stroking his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Ever sence you got sucked into the past. My past self and I, We've talked. No, it's not impossible. Hard, but not impossible. Expecially when you're high of morphine and medication. Anyways. You heard me tell Yami. Okay. I'm not good at this sort of thing, and it's kind of akward for me, sence I'm usually hitting you and yelling at you. But...you know what I mean though, right?" I blinked at him shyly.

"You mean I wasn't hearing things? You really...love me? But why? I mean...I know how this sounds, but yesterday it was totally different. You hated-" My last words became a mumble into his hand as he covered my mouth.

"You changed my past, which affected the present me. You made me love you in a time when I hated everything, that day when I found you in the desert, so perfect and innocent...so beautiful. Before, all my anger was towards the pharaoh. I spend all my time brooding in my anger, letting it bubble over. But then you came, and only after a few days, you disappeared, and I spent all my time looking for you. However, Pharaoh had become very angry with me. Expecially after the Accident with Mahada, and devoted all his time and money on capturing me and finding you. That's part of the reason my soul was imprisoned in the ring,"

"Does all that really matter now?" I asked him, closing my eyes.

"Yes, it does. I..I raped you, all those times-" I couldn't help the giggle that excaped me lips. He have me a trivial look.

"Bakura, Bakura," I childed him. "Have you forgotten? You can't rape the willing," A small chuckle from the doorway drew away my attention from Bakura to the multi-colored haired boy that was standing there. My face heated up in a blush. "Y-Yuugi-kun..." Somehow, I wasn't surprised when Yami suddenly appeared, his eyes cast downward, as he looked at the floor.

"Ryou, how are you? I hope you and Bakura are doing alright. I brought Yami with me. I hope you don't mind. He has something he wants to tell you Ryou,"

"Oh, yes, that's fine Yuugi-kun, and we're fine as well. What is it that you need to tell me Yami-kun?" Yuugi gave him a shove and he stumbled into the pasty white room. Never once did he look up at me or Bakura. He stumbled onto his knees, his hands on the floor, his eyes shut tightly.

"Ryou-chan. Bakura-kun. I am. So sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to...kill...go completely...insane or, whatever. I don't know what. Please...Please forgive me for what I have done..." I glanced over at Bakura, who was glaring at the boy on the floor. "Please..."

"Bakura..." I whispered. "Please, give him another chance...He is my friend after all..." Bakrua sighed heavily, but nodded anyways.

"I don't want to, but if I must. But you listen here Pharoah. You ever. EVER. Touch my light like that again...I will tear you lim from lim. Actually, you touch anyone like that and I'll kill you," I grinned sheepishly at Yuugi.

"Agreed," Yami whispered, as Bakura broke out in a laugh, that ended in a weezing sound and him clutching his shoulder.

"Bakura, shhhh, you need to rest. You can't go overdoing yourself every time. You won't heal that way," Bakura sighed laying back down on the bed. I giggled softly to myself and cuddled up next to him as I watched Yuugi help Yami up from the floor.

"Oh, shut up," He growled at me softly. "Oh, and by the way, Yuugi-kun, maybe you can look after Ryou's house for a while?"

"Why?" I asked curriosly, looking at him.

"Because. We're going on a little trip. To Egypt," My eyes lit up in excitment.

"To Egypt! Really!"

"Yes, really," He growled as he nuzzled my neck. "We leave at dusk tomorrow," I giggled softly to myself. In the end, did it matter? No. You can't beat destiny.

The End

Wow. This chapter took like forever to finish. I'm really sorry it took so long everyone. It's, what? January second? 2006 now. I haven't updated in forever. sobs I miss not having a working internet computer. Shakes fist soon though, soon! It's been so horrible here. I don't know how many stories I've started sence last October...(That was when I lost my computer)...lets see...a D.N. Angel one...Saiyuki, another Chapter to South side (My first manuscript) Demons, (Second manuscript), A starwars one, like, three more Yu-Gi-Oh ones...A Dreamcatcher one, and alas, a Rockman.exe one. none of which I've fully completed. It was so hard for me to finish this. I'm really no good with endings of stories. Sorry guys. All together, with all the other chapters, and no Author notes, it came out to me 56 pages and 35,727 words long. That is a record for me. wow. and it's taken me like...what? Two years to complete?...No, wait...I think it's three years...anyways. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this final installment of Ryou. It's way longer than the other Chapters, and you know...oh my. well, Ja Na Minna-san!


End file.
